Brazen endeavour
by moonfiretiarasoulaction
Summary: I don't even remember why I started this. It was supposed to be a short piece yet it started to live a life of its own. Now it's over 20.000 words long and I like to consider it Sound Euphonium! Season 3: The movie. Bandgeeks be warned: I know nothing about brass bands. This is purely intended to be a yuri story centered on Kumiko and Reina. contains some angst and a lot of fluff.


It was dark by the time Kumiko opened the door to the roof where Reina practiced.  
"Oh, you've become even better than you already were these past weeks." Yuuko sighed. "If I could play like that I wouldn't have come to Kitauji."  
"If that is your way of complimenting my progress..." Reina smiled her brilliant smile. "Thank you, Yuuko."  
The President readily returned her warm smile.  
Kumiko knew they had grown close since Kaori had graduated. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous. But she supposed she was happy for both of them.  
"You know if I can help you out with your duties as President to make more time for practice..."  
Yuuko held her hands up in embarrassment. "No way. You help out plenty as it is.  
To be honest I feel like I'm imposing already. You're great with the first years. I wouldn't have expected it, but you are a great senpai. Thank you.  
Besides, all the practice in the world wouldn't bring me to your level. You're so good at playing the trumpet."  
She looked at her friend with admiration.  
Reina blushed slightly and bowed deeply. "Thank you."  
Kumiko came closer, walking right into Reina's vision as she straightened.  
"Kumiko! Is it so late already ?"  
"We have to get going." The euphonist sighed, feeling tired.

A little later they were walking towards the train station together in silence.  
After a while, Reina couldn't keep up the silence any longer.  
"Kumiko. Are we not friends anymore?"  
"Huh?" The other girl replied startled.  
Her friend looked at her curiously.  
"I've given you time because I believed you would tell me yourself if I could help you. But you are still as gloomy as you were before the nationals.  
Please let me help."  
Kumiko stopped and looked apprehensively at her friend.  
It was true. She had been keeping these feelings to herself for so long.  
These last months there had been a subtle distance between them. Both were troubled by their private pain.  
But she didn't know if she was ready to tell Reina everything yet.  
She didn't know if she could talk about Asuka without bursting out into tears.  
"Is this still about your sister?" Reina asked.  
"I wish I could see more of her," Kumiko said quietly after a while.  
The trumpeter looked at her expectantly.  
Kumiko looked away from her.  
"We used to not understand each other at all, and I didn't realize how much I needed her.  
I told you what happened and how we talked and I'm happy now." She smiled genuinely.  
"But she is always busy now, being independent and proving to father how serious she is about working as a beautician.  
We talk on the phone and we text and we meet when we can... But I miss her." She added sorrowfully.  
"I wish she had more time to spend with me."  
Reina gave her a kind smile.  
"It can't be helped.  
I think you should be proud of your sister. I think you should allow yourself to enjoy your happiness."  
Kumiko looked at her in surprise.  
"You want to make up for the time together that you lost, don't you? But that's impossible Kumiko.  
Your lives have changed. You both have other occupations, other friends.  
Just enjoy the time you spend together now. Don't pine for what has passed."  
Kumiko felt the truth of the words as a balm, starting to heal the pain.

"But...That's not the only thing that has been bothering you is it?"  
Reina's friend looked away from her again.  
This was hard. In a sense, it felt as a betrayal.  
"I've seen this sad smile on your face these last weeks whenever you practice.  
You have become very good. Taki-sensei has also noticed your amazing progress.  
But there is always a sadness in your music."  
She paused, but Kumiko didn't speak.  
"You miss Asuka-san don't you?"  
Reina saw the tears start in her friend's eyes.  
"It's perfectly understandable. She was a role model to you. Like your sister was like Taki-sensei is to me."  
"Like you are." Kumiko smiled through her tears.  
Reina colored, but she felt pleased by the remark.  
"Did you think I'd get jealous?" She quipped.  
"That's stupid. You can talk to me about anything. You should know that by now. I talk about whatever I feel like to you."  
Kumiko took heart at the sight of her friends wink.  
"It's true I was frightened of telling you how important she is to me." Kumiko softly cried as she went on.  
"I told her how I felt. I told her I love her, but she still treats me like a grown-up talking to a child.  
I thought for a while that she would start to confide in me and befriend me... But she makes less time for me and is more distant than ever now. "  
Reina observed her with a concerned look.  
"I never knew Asuka-san like you did..."  
The words didn't come. For a minute Reina could only look at her friends spilling tears.

Kumiko felt strong fingers pull her wrist from her face and open her clenched fist.  
Reina kissed her palm and wiped away the tears on her left cheek with her other hand.  
"No more." She said gently.  
"Tears can be a relief. But sometimes they can be self-perpetuating."  
Kumiko sniffed. "And you thought you were weak."  
"We're a sad pair of crybabies." Her friend smiled. "It's okay to be weak sometimes.  
It seems to me Asuka-san is trying to do what your sister is doing: starting a new chapter in her life.  
I've heard from Kaori-san and Yuuko how distant she has become to them. If she feels this is what she needs we should respect that.  
And I've come to realize, sometimes it's best to free yourself from yearning for a person who cannot return your feelings."

Kumiko looked at her in wonder. "Reina..."  
"I have given up on something. It's a new experience." Reina smiled through watery eyes.  
"Are you alright? "  
"Yes. He has been such a big part of my life for so long.  
But I realized that what I wanted was impossible, for more reasons than one. And that I needed to let go of those feelings.  
It hasn't been easy. But it feels liberating just to see him as a teacher I greatly respect." Reina smiled.  
"I made my decision last month. You went home early, so I took my chance when bringing back the key to the music room.  
I told him I have been in love with him since I was little. But I realized there was no future in such a love and that I was freeing myself from him.  
Just like he should free himself from his wife. Because she would want him to become happy with someone else.  
It was intense," She smiled." and I didn't really know what to say after that. So I said I still loved him as a teacher and an inspiration and left. "  
Kumiko stared at her, remembering something.  
"Last week. After practice, he held your hand." She looked at her friend questioningly.  
"He thanked me." Reina blushed."  
Her friend looked at her with the usual admiration.  
"Reina. You're so grown up."  
The trumpeter smiled at her.  
They started walking again. Feeling better.  
"So not high maintenance?" Reina said teasingly.  
Kumiko looked at her for a second, not understanding.  
"Ugh. Midori told you?"  
Reina giggled.  
"You see? You really do have a terrible personality. Talking behind my back like that. Pfft."  
She flipped her hair dramatically, making Kumiko smile.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed because you were ignoring me."  
"I'm sorry too." Reina smiled sadly.  
"I knew you were only trying to protect me. I should have just told you I would have preferred you to tell me these things."  
She looked up at the sky.  
"And I blame myself for being too self-involved back then. I should have been more insistent on getting you to talk about your sister."  
Kumiko smiled sadly.  
"No. I closed myself off to you. You asked me repeatedly if I was alright and I kept it all to myself.  
I'm sorry. I don't want you to blame yourself for my not telling you."  
"Well then don't blame yourself either."  
Reina suddenly stopped her, flattening her cheeks.  
She smiled warmly.  
"Let's forget about people whose lives we don't fit into. We'll be each other's inspiration. We'll give each other love."  
Kumiko smiled. "You'll always be my inspiration, Reina." Came the muffled reply.  
Her friend let go and kissed her on the cheek. "You have moved up in the world Kumiko. You are now the most important person in my life."  
She held the brunette in a gentle embrace.  
Kumiko warmed herself in her friend's arms.  
Reina had changed.  
Where before her fire was burning fiercely on high, to be admired from a distance, now she was like a glorious bonfire for everyone to warm themselves on.  
It was as she said. They seemed to have inspired each other. And in giving up on Taki-sensei Reina had made room in her heart for everyone around her, becoming much more involved with the other members of the band.  
Who knows? She might become President next year. And Kumiko Vice-President? The idea made her happy.

They left the train station in high spirits.  
"I'm glad Nozomi leads the flute section again. They have improved much."  
"Yes." Kumiko smiled "She's a born leader and very talented."  
She remembered her earlier musings.  
"But so are you, Reina."  
"Huh! Where did that come from?"  
"You have a lot in common. That's all." Kumiko answered cheerfully, staring at the ground.  
"You're both talented and driven. And you're both great senpai."  
"What's that all about. You're just teasing me." Reina said slightly too loud, in obvious embarrassment.  
Kumiko looked at her curiously.  
"No, I'm not! Yuuko-san is right! You have been great with the first years.  
It almost seems like you are the leader of the trumpet section now. You are taking over so many tasks from her.  
She's always saying how much harder she'd have it as president without you. "  
The euphonist smiled, pleased with her friend's red face.  
"You've changed Reina. People aren't afraid of you anymore. They love you." Kumiko chirped.  
"Well, Shuichi is still terrified of you I guess."  
"Aaagh! Enough already! " Reina sighed to her friend's delight.  
They were almost home now.

"They're beautiful, aren't they? Nozomi and Mizore. They're so pretty.  
I wish I was so pretty." Kumiko moaned.  
Reina looked at her sideways.  
"You are pretty Kumiko. You're tall and slender and ladylike. I think you're beautiful."  
"Huh?!"  
"I've always thought you were very pretty. I just don't feel compelled to say so every time I see you in a dress or a yukata."  
Reina turned around smiling brilliantly at her friend's red face.  
"See you tomorrow."  
She turned back and walked home. Leaving a very stunned Kumiko wondering why all of a sudden she felt so warm and dizzy and so incredibly happy.

"Thank you Sensei.  
I would like to make something clear to everybody:  
We are all of us together the Kitauji High School Concert Band.  
All of us.  
We have all worked hard. And I want to thank the first years for being so determined to improve on what we started last year."  
Yuuko was on fire.  
"Some of us will not make it through these auditions and play in the competition. It will be disappointing. But it should be no more than that.  
You have all shown great skill and like Taki-sensei said: you are all worthy of playing in the competition.  
But we are limited in the number of people who are allowed to participate. It is sad for those who cannot join us on stage, but you are still part of the Kitauji High School Concert Band.  
We want the best of us to represent us on stage because we want to wait for the judge's decision hand in hand, all of us together and hear that we will go to the nationals together.  
So please, strive to become the best you can be, but don't become rivals.  
We are all friends and our friendship will only become stronger as we go to the nationals together to win GOLD! "

A hundred index fingers went up in the air with a tremendous cheer as she finished.  
Natsuki came up to speak as Yuuko went to her seat.  
"Wow. It will be a miracle if we still have time to practice after all that."  
She got a laugh from the club and a frown from the president for that.  
"I would like to contribute to the president's statement by asking that you would abide by the decision of the band directors in peace.  
Please do not pick fights because your friend doesn't get to play the solo..."  
"What is your problem!" The president shouted at the vice president under cheerful laughter.  
Everybody had become used to such scenes by now.

Noboru Taki smiled, pleased that the two could manage the club so capable, keep everyone focused and diligent, and all this in such a peaceful and cheerful atmosphere.  
Neither the schism from two years ago or the conflict from last year had the power to bring gloom to any face now.  
Yoshikawa-san calmed down with a coy smirk just by looking at Kousaka-sans amused smile.  
They had all grown up so much in one year and the next generation was full of promise.  
Michie was right. These were the real fruits. The real recompense of schoolwork.  
To start from scratch every year while admiring the progress made by the older years.  
He would miss his third and second-year students when they graduated. They would always hold a special place in his heart.

"... So work hard and work together. Don't be afraid to teach or learn from each other.  
And don't take it too hard if you fail at your goal.  
Just pick yourself up with the help of your friends and strive to improve.  
Because we will all go to the nationals together and win that gold. "

'Will we?' Kumiko asked herself sadly.  
'Taki-sensei is berating me at each ensemble practice.  
At this rate, I won't even make it through the auditions. I'll disappoint Reina even more.  
She had been so worried about me when I was so upset about my sister and Asuka because I didn't tell her about my grief.  
And now I'm doing the same thing to her all over again.  
I try to find clever excuses for not spending as much time together as we normally would.  
I try to make use of the work she takes on within the trumpet section to relief Yuuko-san.  
I try to act normal when we are alone. But I know she sees through me.  
Aaah! Why did this have to happen now?!  
Couldn't my true feelings for Reina have waited to make themselves known to me after at least the first round of the qualifying competition?'

She waited for the first years to engage Reina with questions about the pieces for the competition and snuck out,  
noticing her friends angry look from the corner of her eye.  
There would be hell to pay if she didn't' t manage to get home after sectionals without avoiding her a second time.  
Reina was going to confront her about this and her lack of progress eventually, but she just couldn't handle it today.

A couple of days later Kumiko was walking through the shopping district.  
She was feeling better. Reina had called her on her cell phone later that evening.  
She had feared the worse. But her friend had been very kind and didn't press her.  
Just being encouraging and telling her she knew they would be going to the nationals and win the gold together this year. Just like they had promised each other.  
Reina had managed to inspire her with her fire again. Burning away much of the despair Kumiko had been feeling these last weeks.  
When she played the notes came out better again,  
she felt confident again.

"Ouw!" She yelped in surprise as she bumped into the person coming from the other direction.  
"Please accept my apologies." She bowed without looking. "I was not paying attention to the traffic."  
"Hahaha."  
She recognized the familiar, teasing voice.  
"You're in the shopping district Kumiko. Think about all the bargains you're missing out on with your head in the clouds."  
"Asuka-senpai." She sighed.  
"Don't sound so disappointed." The young woman in front of her admonished. "Was there someone else you wanted to see? "  
"That's mean. Considering how much trouble you've been taking to keep me at a distance.  
Even after I've told you how important you are to me." She answered, frowning sadly.  
Asuka gave her a crooked smile.  
"Well... Maybe I've overdone things a little." She admitted.  
Kumiko looked at her.  
"I am glad to see you, fellow Euph. This seems to be a day for familiar faces. First Kousaka-san comes to me, now I bump into you."  
At the mention of her friends name so unexpectedly after her romantic thoughts just a few minutes before Kumiko couldn't help but blush deeply and turn her face helplessly.  
"Ah... So you finally figured it out. That probably explains a lot." Asuka remarked.  
Kumiko turned back apprehensively.  
"So how about I finally give you that relationship advice?" her senpai asked cheerfully.

A present for her mother's birthday having been bought they walked to Asuka's home together.  
Her senpai prepared tea and biscuits while Kumiki sat in silent wonder.

"Kousaka-san is very persistent.  
I knew that already of course. But I was surprised at her tenacity.  
I really wasn't planning on talking to her about the subject she approached me with. Namely you." She sat down.  
Kumiko looked up with a blush on her cheek.  
"I guess you have that in common. When you feel strongly about something you won't let go." Asuka laughed. Giving her impression of a mad dog.  
"Reina came here about me? "  
"She is worried.  
She said you've not been yourself in months and it has something to do with you not being able to get over the fact that you have to go on without me.  
I told her I have no time to spend with you - actually there is another reason why I tried to keep you at a distance, but more about that later.  
She looked at me straight and said she understood what you meant when you talked about me having a mask.  
She assured me she is good with masks." Asuka smiled to herself in embarrasment.  
"She wanted me to talk to you properly and on the whole managed to make me feel very guilty."  
She looked up."  
But my not being in the club anymore isn't the problem is it?"

"How did you know?" Kumiko asked ruefully, playing with her spoon.  
"Because I like girls too of course. So it wasn't hard for me to see something going on between the two of you.  
And neither of you being aware of your budding feelings."  
Kumiko looked up with hope in her eyes. "You mean Reina might..."  
"I did not say that." Asuka held her hands up in defense.  
Kumiko' s face fell.  
"Oh, please don't be discouraged that easily." Her senpai admonished.  
You work so hard to get to the nationals. But you would give up on love without a fight?"  
Kumiko smiled crookedly, realizing her wise senpai was right.  
"Kousaka-san obviously cares about you a lot. Even if she doesn't return your feelings I'm confident she'll still want to be your friend.  
And you are very close. I'd say you have a good chance of seducing her."Asuka snapped her fingers with a grin.  
"All you have to do is get her to build up a sweat imagining how you look underneath your uniform.  
Get close to her. Hold her tight and give her your most sultry look."  
The younger girl felt overrun by thoughts and feelings.  
"Hehe. For the moment that might actually work against me senpai."  
Asuka looked at her with a glint in her eyes.  
"But this is why I tried to keep you at a distance. I'm sorry Kumiko, but I was afraid you were falling for me.  
And not being able to return such feelings I didn't want to get in the way of what should happen between the two of you... In my opinion at least.  
You were so cute together when she dedicated her solo to you."  
She wrung her hands.  
"You had stars in your eyes when you played in support."  
Thinking back Kumiko wondered how she could have been so oblivious to her own feelings. Using words and touches that conveyed them without actually considering them as such.  
Maybe it is the same with Reina.  
If Asuka is so experienced in these things as she sounds, maybe she has a good instinct.  
She looked up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Her senpai was taken aback.  
"Isn't this about you?"  
Kumiko gave her a look.  
"Alright Miss private eye," Asuka sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"There is nobody special in my life right now. I've met someone in college. And we get along well. I know she likes girls too. But we'll see.  
We're both a bit too overwhelmed with work to consider things like that now." She smiled.  
Kumiko was happy for her.  
"How did you found out? When did you realize you liked girls? "  
Asuka grinned.  
"I had a big crush on Matsumoto-sensei in my first year."  
"Matsumoto-sensei?!"  
"I think I have a bit of a mother complex," Asuka said, rubbing the back of her head. "Who would have guessed?! "  
They both laughed.

The next day for the first time in a long time she got up early to go to school together with a pleasantly surprised Reina.  
On the train, she got one of those shocks when Reina took her hand in hers.  
"You know you can talk to me about everything." She said looking her in the eye. "And if you can't talk to me I don't mind, but talk to someone."  
Kumiko couldn't hold back the few tears or the blush. Reina didn't know she was hurting her. But it was a good kind of pain.  
"Thank you. But I feel better."  
Reina let go and smiled.  
They sat in silence for a while. Till Kumiko shoved her friend in the side.  
"But don't go intimidating my friends behind my back anymore."  
The black-haired girl grinned broadly. "It helped. That's all that matters.  
Tanaka-senpai is a good person."

After that Kumiko's sound improved a lot.  
Taki-sensei didn't berate her anymore and even though being around Reina was still hard sometimes she felt better about her feelings and had hope that when she would confess to her friend at the Agata festival a positive answer would follow.  
She could finally understand now how hard it must have been for Reina just to be instructed by Taki-sensei.  
To be so close to him, yet having such distance between them while she had felt so strongly for him for so long.  
Kumiko's feelings did not get less intense thinking of the possibility that such a passion might be dedicated to her soon.

"You aren't wearing a dress," Kumiko muttered disappointed looking at Reina who was still beautiful in her lilac cotton pants and light blue silk vest.  
"Neither are you." The other girl smiled. "And you didn't tell me I should.  
You said you were organizing our hike this time.  
If you wanted me to wear something particular you should have told me."  
"That's true." Kumiko grinned.  
"Okay. Let's go!" She pointed to the mountain.  
"Reina giggled. "Someone's enthusiastic."  
Kumiko lost herself in her friend's eyes, hoping Reina wouldn't notice the color of her cheeks

"We've now been officially friends for a whole year aren't we?"  
"Hmhm." Reina smiled.  
"This is the exact spot where you said I was a fiend and declared your love to me."  
"And you didn't believe I was serious and called me a deviant." They laughed.  
Kumiko smiled broadly, looking at Reina turning back from her to continue leading them to the top.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I hope you aren't going to insist on taking it back for those last few meters like last time?" Reina answered.  
"You don't have to do this for me. That's all." Kumiko lowered her head.  
Her friend looked over her shoulder.  
"But I want to do it. Fair is fair. Your instrument is heavier than mine. And we are still doing this because I came up with it.  
If you want to carry your Euphonium all the way you'll at least have to come up with something else to do during Agata festival."  
Kumiko looked up just in time to see Reina's ponytail snake behind her as she turned ahead again.

They became silent as they came to the lookout.  
"It's still as beautiful as ever. "  
Kumiko sighed. "Did you ever come here before?"  
Reina turned her head to smile at Kumiko who was standing to her right.  
"We came here in our first year of middle school. Don't you remember?"  
Her friend looked perplexed. "We did?"  
Reina looked at her, the fond smile still on her face.  
"You stood there. Staring at me because I was humming a piece. And when the teacher told you to stay in your group you apologized and said you were tired in one breath.  
"She giggled and turned to see Kumiko stare at her.  
"I told you, I've been attracted to that side of you for a long time."  
Kumiko was touched and took courage.  
"And you love me?"  
"Of course. Like I said, you are the most important person in my life right now."  
"But what do you mean when you say love, Reina?"  
Her friend fell silent.  
"Because we say we love each other..." Kumiko said, her eyes becoming moist. ".., but we love each other as friends don't we?"  
Reina looked at her feet.  
"We've become very close very fast. I admired you so much. I still do. I used to be so intimidated by you.  
I was so happy when you brought me here. When you talked to me about your goals. When we played here together.  
I didn't understand those feelings. I thought it was normal to feel so happy holding hands. I thought it was normal to be so happy when I confessed my love to you and when you won the re-auditions.  
But when you told me I was pretty... "  
She had started to cry softly.  
"... I started to realize what I felt for you was more than friendship.  
I love you, Reina! Not Shuichi. You always like to tease me about him.  
I love you! I know it's strange to hear this from a girl, but I hope you of all people would understand.  
You do understand, don't you? I love you. Not as a friend, but as a lover. I want to be your girlfriend."  
Kumiko smiled through her tears. But she got no immediate answer.  
"I know," Reina said after a while.  
"You know? "  
"That is... I've suspected for a while... I'm sorry."  
Kumiko felt the sting in her heart.  
"What? "  
"Kumiko... You are one of the few friends I ever had.  
You and Taki-sensei are the most beautiful people I ever met.  
But... We're friends. We don't need to be more... I'm just getting over my love for Taki-sensei. I'm sorry."  
Kumiko grimaced. Trying to hold back the tears.  
Reina really did look sorry. She didn't want to hurt her. This was to be expected. There was still a chance she would answer her feelings later.  
Reina came closer.

"Besides, you haven't got time for this. You're just getting back on track."  
Kumiko looked at her friend with wide open eyes.  
"The competition?  
That's all you care about." Her lip quivered. "You just want me to swallow my feelings for the competition."  
"Kumiko that's not true!"  
Reina reached to bring her friend into an embrace, but Kumiko pushed her off and sat down crying.  
"It's not true. I just don't want you to go through this kind of thing again. I know what it's like to feel like this. Kumiko please."  
She sat down next to her and put her arm around Kumiko's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I know how much this hurts. Nothing has to change between us."  
Kumiko looked at her. Grimacing. Fighting against her tears.  
She threw herself into her friends embrace.  
Reina held her tight, she felt Kumiko's warm soft body against her own. Her arms enveloped the girls delicate back. She held her so tight she felt Kumiko's pain in her own heart. She didn't let go until her friend stopped sniffing.  
"I don't feel the same. But I still love you. It's a different kind of love, but it's love.  
And nothing has changed between us. You haven't lost me. I'm still here. I'll always be with you."  
She said softly.  
Kumiko looked at her feet, but they squeezed each other's hand.  
"I know. I knew I could count on you not to treat me differently after such a confession Reina. I suppose it's stupid to be so upset when we're still the same."  
"No, it's not."  
Kumiko looked up into the smiling eyes of her friend.  
"It's never stupid to want to be special to someone. But you already are special to me.  
You are the person I hold on to for support. You are the person I want to impress and improve for. You are the person I want to make great memories with."  
Kumiko smiled back. She felt she could finally answer that question Reina asked her a year ago. She felt she finally understood her friends love.

It was hard for Kumiko after that. But Reina really spoiled her.  
She was with her whenever time permitted. And even bought her present's sometimes. "Because you are important to me."  
It did help to soften the pain. And allowed her to focus on practicing.

Reina had a broad smile on her face.  
She had seen her friend worry and was happy to see the relief on her face when she heard she was selected to represent the club on stage.  
"The solo will be played by Kousaka-san."  
"Yes!" She answered with her usual determination.  
Yuuko smiled at her in admiration.  
"Pfft."  
A loud snicker came from the direction of the vice president. Reina closed her eyes with a smile.  
Several other people were infected by Natsuki's amusement one by one.  
"You know, the president of the club should be respected."  
The whole assembly now burst out into laughter.  
Yuuko crossed her arms and smiled with her eyes closed.  
"I'll get you for this Natsuki. I swear I will."

Kumiko came closer to her friend.  
"I made it. I'm relieved.  
I was terrified I wouldn't be able to play with you."  
"Really?" Reina asked softly while giving her an inquiring look.  
"You've surpassed Asuka-san in every way. Your notes are more clear. You play with much more expression. You've become a much better musician."  
Kumiko looked surprised.  
"I saw you were nervous, but I knew you would make it."  
The brunette smiled. "I have become much better.  
But I'll become even better than I am. I'll become special with you."  
Reina gave her a pleased smile.

At the end of spring, they successfully qualified for the second round of the competition.

"You're completely over it aren't you?" Kumiko smiled.  
"What?" Reina gave her friend a curious look.  
"The nervousness for the judge's decision. You don't even get tears in your eyes anymore.  
It's kind of spoiling the moment for me when you sit just like we've got nothing at stake." She said with a lip.  
"I guess I'm just getting spoiled." Her friend laughed.  
"I'm getting used to winning. I've come to take it for granted. Maybe we should lose the next round if you want to see me in tears again?" She grinned.  
"Don't you dare say that. I want to win."  
They laughed together.  
"Reina!" Yuuko yelled. You have to come. Kaori-san wants to take a picture with Taki-sensei and everyone from the trumpet section.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Reina?"  
"What?" Her friend asked slightly irritated.  
Kumiko giggled.  
"She's an acquired taste," Reina said moodily.  
"You actually have a lot in common with her."  
"What's with that?" Reina half-frowned half-smiled. "You're always comparing me to people."

Kumiko watched her go and turned to see Nozomi and Mizore talking.  
"Hello Kasaki-san, Yoroizuka-san. We crossed the first hurdle." She said approaching them.  
"Did you enjoy yourself Kasaki-san?"  
"Oh, Oumae-san. It was great being able to play on stage for the first time.  
I had a great time last year seeing you all perform. But being part of it myself is what I always wanted. I'm happy I could finally perform with the rest of you." "I would have liked to see you perform Nozomi."  
Mizore's friend smiled fondly at the comment. "Maybe next year. But I really prefer it when we can play together Mizore. I think you'd prefer it too."  
She turned to Kumiko again.  
"This is a rare moment of you and Kousaka-san not hanging on each other's arm." She giggled.  
"Huh! We just enjoy each others company." Kumiko said in embarrassment.  
"Is it not normal how much we're together?" She asked, wondering whether her company might become tiresome to her friend.  
"Yes, of course, it is," Nozomi answered, feeling guilty. "I was just teasing.  
"Mizore and I are together all the time after all. It's just that lately Kousaka-san and you seem to have become even closer than usual."  
"Who is Kousaka-san?" Mizore asked.  
"She plays the trumpet solo."  
"Oh. That girl who is in love with you?"  
"Huh! She's not in love with me." Kumiko said startled.  
Nozomi looked from Kumiko to her friend.  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes. Of course, I'm sure." Kumiko said with a slightly disappointed tone.  
"Because Mizore is usually pretty good at reading people."  
"B... But."  
"I know what you're thinking," Nozomi said with a smile. "But it's different when she's not involved herself. It clouds her judgment otherwise."  
Kumiko looked doubtfully at the black-haired girl.  
"I'm sorry." Nozomi suddenly said. "I hope we didn't cause a problem between the two of you. Mizore could be completely wrong."  
"No. I'm not."  
"No. Don't be afraid. I don't mind." Kumiko said apologetically. "It's just that I know it's impossible.  
"Nozomi wanted to ask more seeing the downcast look on her face but Kumiko abruptly said she was going to search for Hazuki and Midori.  
She went to the restrooms and cried her heart out, angry for feeling so sorry for herself while Reina was giving so much of herself they might as well be girlfriends.  
By the time Reina came looking for her there she had freshened herself up.  
It didn't keep Reina from noticing she had been crying and feeling bad about it.

A lot of alumni had turned up to cheer them on and Kumiko was happy to see Asuka and her sister there and walked around with them while Reina talked with Taki-sensei and Yuuko.  
They were all happy to share the thrill of success with the first year members, who in turn fired on the entire band to do even better at the next round.

"See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow." They said in unison as Hazuki stepped off the train.  
They sat in silence for a while. With Kumiko taking the occasional sidelong glance at her friend.  
"What?" Reina asked without looking.  
"You know." Kumiko looked at the ceiling.  
"Then why don't you ask?"  
"I'd rather you do it." She smiled.  
"Besides, it's tradition. I ask you for Agata festival and you ask me for the fireworks festival." She giggled. "And then I can see you feel inadequate."  
"That's exactly why I won't ask." Reina turned her head haughtily.  
"Please Reina? I promise I won't laugh." She held her hands to her mouth.  
After a short pause, Reina coughed and still looking away asked: "Will you like to come with me to the fireworks festival please?"  
"Hihihi."  
"Liar," The black-haired girl grunted.  
"I'll come with you because you're so cute," Kumiko answered.  
She sighed fondly to herself seeing the blush on the edge of Reina's cheek.

It had been beautiful weather all day although it hadn't been very warm, with a soft breeze cooling everybody down a little more after the past hot days. Kumiko arrived on their rendezvous- point seeing Reina waiting for her.  
"You have a new Yukata," Reina noted with a wide-eyed expression. "It looks beautiful on you."  
"Thank you," Kumiko said quietly, feeling her heart jump.  
"It's a present from nee-chan for our qualification."  
"It looks really nice." Reina smiled. "Though perhaps a bit long."  
"I know, but I hadn't noticed before I put it on today. It is a bit hard to walk in."  
"We'll go slow then."  
They walked along the stalls hand in hand.  
"Do you want to buy some shaved ice like last year?"  
"You liked that?"  
"Hmhm. I'm a romantic you know. Last year was nice. I want that again."  
"Hmm." Reina acknowledged while looking aside.  
Kumiko gazed at how beautiful she looked in her yukata and sighed when her heart contracted.  
"I'm hungry," Reina said. "I'm going to have a frankfurter first. Do you want one."  
"No." Kumiko smiled quietly, with her hands on her back.  
She looked at the night air, the decorations and the people. Enjoying the atmosphere. Thinking about events of the past weeks.  
She laughed when she saw Reina return eating the frankfurter.  
"Those things are weird."  
"Really?" Her friend looked at her food. "They're okay."  
They waited, looking around while Reina finished her sausage before standing in line together for the stall with shaved ice.

The fireworks were spectacular as usual. They sat close together because the breeze was making it a bit chilly but they enjoyed each other's warmth.  
"Hey what did Taki-sensei want with you last week? You were with him the whole evening weren't you?"  
Reina looked at her friend with a blank face.  
"I'm not jealous." Kumiko blushed.  
Reina tried to hide an amused smile. "We've been talking a lot lately. I mean really talking. It's fun.  
He was afraid to before, for obvious reasons, but he noticed I'm more relaxed around him so he felt it was safe to talk to me.  
We talked about the band, the competition, you.. ."  
"You talk about me?"  
Reina smiled at her friend.  
"We both think you're an interesting person. And we're happy with how good you've become."  
She looked ahead. "We talked about Yuuko, about my father, about our future. That's how we started to talk about musical composition.  
He's gotten really excited about me trying it out. He's been teaching me things and he's trying to get me interested in studying musical composition after I graduate. He says I have talent."  
Kumiko smiled. "I'd like that. To play a piece composed by you."  
Reina frowned. "I don't know yet if that's what I want to do.  
I always assumed I would become special playing my trumpet or become a conductor."  
"So you wanted to become like your father or like Taki-sensei."Kumiko smiled.  
"You make me sound so obvious." Her friend groaned.  
"That's not what I meant! I think it's nice. You look up to them and you follow in the footsteps of the people you admire. I think it's romantic."  
"That again." Reina gave her a look.  
"I told you."  
"That's alright," The trumpeter said, squeezing her hand and pressing up close to her. "I'm a romantic too."  
Kumiko closed her eyes and rested her head against Reina's. Listening to the pop, pop of the fireworks while the warmth and the scent of the girl she loved enveloped her.

After the fireworks were done they walked home together leisurely.  
"You know if Taki-sensei says you have talent..."  
"Hmm. I know. I still have time to decide."  
"I'd love it if I got to play one of your pieces someday."  
"Don't try to sway me."  
"Sorry."  
Kumiko watched the flower decorations by the side of the road.  
"And what about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't give me that. You know what." Reina said softly.  
Kumiko sighed and looked at the sky.  
"I have no idea though. I like my euphonium. I think I'd like to play professionally. But I think I should study something."  
"Why don't you study musical composition?"  
Kumiko gave her a blank look. "What? So you don't have too?"  
"Or you could study to become a conductor."  
"A conductor?!"  
"I think you'd be good. You have a good ear. And you've got a feeling for people." Reina grinned.  
"That again." Kumiko buried her face in her yukata.  
"You could still become a professional euphonium player.  
But if you want to study something I think you should study something you're interested in and good at."  
Kumiko walked a little ahead. "And I could get a job at a school and get cute trumpet players to fall in love with me."  
"You'll take that back." Reina showed a fake scowl.  
"I think not." Kumiko leaned forward with a teasing smile  
"I'll blow your trumpet."  
Kumiko ran off with her friend on her tail, but before Reina could get a grip on her yukata she tripped over the edge and fell.  
Her feet becoming caught between the cloth during the fall.

"Auw!"  
"Kumiko! Are you alright? I'm so sorry. "  
"Hnng. I think so. It's not your fault."  
Reina helped her sit up while Kumiko checked herself for bruises. "Auw. My leg hurts though."  
Reina looked at it. "Do you think you can stand?"  
"I don't know. Can you help me up?"  
Her friend took her weight while she tried to lean on either foot.  
"Aah! I'm sorry. I'm afraid to put my feet down. I think I strained my ankles."  
Reina looked at her in puzzlement for a while.  
"Put your arms around my neck. Hold on tight."  
"Huh. What?"  
Kumiko did as her friend asked, while Reina scooped her up into her arms and started walking, taking care not to touch her ankles.  
"Huh?! Reina?! You don't have to do that."  
"Your house is not far from here anymore."  
"That's why you should leave me. I can call my parents to get me."  
"I just want to do this."  
Kumiko looked at the side of her friends face.  
"I don't want you to hurt your back because of me."  
"Fuss, fuss, fuss." She heard Reina smile. "Always fussing, just like on Mount. Daikichi.  
You always treat me like some helpless little princess ."  
"That's because you look like a princess." Kumiko sighed softly to her friend's shoulder, unable to see the blush on Reina's cheek.  
"I want to become special. I try to stay in shape because if I feel strong I feel confident and I need to feel confident to fight my way to success."  
She walked a bit further. Then she tossed her friend up and caught her again, making them both giggle.  
"All right, I'll stop fussing. Show-off. " Kumiko blushed.  
"But you'll have to let me carry you around someday."  
She heard the smile in Reina's voice after a pause. "We'll see. Someday..."

Kumiko's parents were quick to relieve Reina of their daughter's weight when they saw the girls come in.  
The following day Kumiko went to the doctor who gave her two weeks sick leave for two severely sprained ankles.  
Leaving Reina, Hazuki, and Midori as pretty much her only ways of information about the goings-on in the club.

"Sensei. I would like to insist on replacing Kousaka-san in the competition."  
Yuuko asked the question with a grim downcast face.  
Taki-sensei looked at her and the equally grim girl next to her.  
"I'm sorry. My decision has been made."  
"This is not fair!" The president shouted. "You have to respect a student's wishes.  
This is blackmail! You are hoping peer pressure will make Kousaka-san change her mind. You have no right to subject her to this!"  
Taki-sensei stayed calm. "It is my responsibility to judge what is best for the band.  
I admire your concern for your friends President, so I will make it clear that our competing in the next round of the competition is my decision alone and has nothing to do with Kousaka-san.  
But I cannot respect her wishes because I do not agree with her reasons."  
He met Reina's stern expression with an equally stern one.  
"I am not trying to subject her to peer pressure. I know Kousaka-san san well enough to know such a strategy would be futile.  
I hope she will change her own mind by thinking more clearly over the matter."  
"I'm sorry everyone. But that is not going to happen." Reina said calmly with closed eyes.  
Taki-sensei looked at her with a slightly melancholy expression. "I have hope." He said.  
"Now everyone. Let's begin."

Kumiko was enjoying herself having Hazuku and Midori on a visit.  
"Wow! Kousaka-san brought your Euphonium here?"  
"Yes. She wanted me to practice while I rest. So she asked Taki-sensei for permission to loan me my euph and got Suischi to help her bring us to the riverbank so we can practice together every evening."  
"That's so sweet of them!" Midori gushed.  
"Yeah."  
"Aah. I dread going back to practice tomorrow." Hazuki sighed as she sat at Kumiko's bedside.  
"Hazuki !" Midori admonished.  
Kumiko looked from one to the other.  
"Why? What's going on?"  
Hazuki bit her lip.  
"You can't tell her. You promised Kousaka-san."  
"She's going to find out when she comes back to school anyway."  
"That doesn't matter. It's not your decision to make."  
Hazuki looked down with an intense grimace.  
"What is going on? Reina wants you to keep secrets from me? Is Reina in trouble?"  
"I'm sorry Kumiko. You'll have to ask her yourself."  
A knock on the door brought in the next visitor. Reina put her beaming face through the door opening without waiting for an answer.  
"Hah. Hello Kousaka-san."  
"Hello, Kousaka-san." Kumiko's friends cried in unison, trying to hide their nervousness.  
"You know you can call me Reina by now." She said simply while emptying a bag containing iced tea and cookies for Kumiko.  
"Oh, yeah. Thank you, Reina."  
"You know we should really go now Hazuki. I have to get home in time today."  
"Huh? Yeah... We do... And maybe Kumiko and Reina want to talk. Auw. Yeah, let's go."  
They left hurriedly under Reina's puzzled look.  
"Are they the right kind?"  
"Hmm? Yeah. Thank you. You don't have to do all these things for me you know."  
"I know." Reina smiled broadly. "But I enjoy nursing you.  
Maybe it's because I never played much with dolls when I was little." She giggled.  
"Reina?"  
"Yeah?" Kumiko was afraid to ask, but her worry was greater. She gave her friend an angry face.  
"What is going on in the band? Why are you making Hazuki and Midori promise you not to tell me anything?"  
There was a silence.  
Reina sat down at the bedside and sighed. "I had planned to put this off till the last possible moment to spare you."  
Kumiko waited in dread.  
"I have told Taki-sensei I will not be participating in the competition."  
Her friend's eyes flew open, she sat bolt upright in an instant.  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because I do not deserve to.  
You were right before...  
I was only thinking of the competition."  
Kumiko didn't understand what was happening. What could possibly make Reina want to give up on the competition?  
Her friends giggle perplexed her even more.  
"For a second I was so happy with what you told me.  
Kumiko... Did you know that it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?  
It was always love to me when I said it. I knew you wouldn't understand it that way."  
Kumiko's heart jumped so high tears forced themselves through her eyes.  
"but I always meant it that way. I just wanted to have told you and become friends.  
You may think that's strange of me, but you know I would never jeopardize participating in the competition because I was unfocused.  
And from the start, we were so close...  
I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to feel you, but I could hold it in.  
Not that you didn't know how to give me a hard time with your staring and calling me cute."  
She smiled through her tears.  
"It was the same with Taki-sensei. I could control my feelings for him as long as I got to be close to him once a day and I didn't know about his wife.  
I should have told you the truth when you told me your feelings. But I didn't want us to lose focus and ruin the competition."  
She grabbed the sheet with a clenched fist, looking away.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't deserve to be in the competition and I certainly don't deserve your friendship."  
Feeling Reina was done talking Kumiko threw herself over her shoulder sobbing.  
"Don't do that." Reina looked angry at her over her shoulder. "I lied to you. I put my ambition before you. I hurt you and pretended everything was alright."  
"I don't care!" Her friend yelled in tears, lifting her head up "I don't care. I don't mind if you lied."  
Kumiko sobbed on her friend's shoulder. Tears running down her throat.  
"I don't mind. Because you love me, and that's all I care about."  
"Idiot," Reina sighed sadly. "You shouldn't forgive me so easily."  
"But I do." Kumiko smiled through her tears.  
"I know I shouldn't, but I can forgive you anything Reina. I love you. That's all."  
Reina closed her eyes against the fresh tears spilling out.  
She pressed her lips to Kumiko's, putting her arms around the waist and shoulder of the taller girl.  
They shuddered as their wet lips separated.  
"I want to be with you. I really do.  
You are more important to me than the competition. I want to be your girlfriend." Reina said. Looking deep into Kumiko's eyes.  
"Then I'm happy." Her girlfriend smiled softly.  
"Good. So am I," Reina smiled back.  
Kumiko leaned in, still using her hands to prop herself up and they continued kissing till they ran out of breath.  
"Are you sure about this though? We don't have to behave any different in public.  
I don't care either way, as long as we make each other happy.  
But you know if we tell people. If we kiss in public we will be judged. We might lose our closest friends.  
Teachers and our parents might try to keep us from being together." Reina said seriously.  
Kumiko looked her girlfriend in the eyes and knew they would brave any storm together and come out victorious.  
"Only with you would I do this and not be afraid." She smiled.  
Reina beamed at her before kissing her slowly. Caressing her cheek as she did.  
"Kumiko have you..."  
There wasn't time to do more than turning their heads and stupidly stare at Kumiko's sister.  
"Uh..." Her surprised expression changed to a giddy smile as she realized just what she had interrupted.  
"I knew it! I'm sorry. I'll leave you girls alone. You are such a cute couple. Sorry." She closed the door softly.  
Kumiko started an amused giggle.  
Reina sighed and put a hand through her hair, smiling. "Sometimes it seems like you get all the free rides in the world. I'm ashamed to be your girlfriend." "But from now on you'll get to enjoy them with me." Kumiko breathed.  
"And I know you love me because you wanted to give up the competition for me."  
They shared a fond look before Kumiko looked sadly.  
"Please ask Taki-sensei to take you back, Reina. I don't want you to give up the competition for me.  
I want to win the gold at the nationals this year with you. I'll work hard to win us the gold if you do too.  
"Reina smiled softly.  
"Alright. I will. I want to become better than I ever was. I want to blow away the competition for you."  
Kumiko's smile made her eyes shine Like jewels.  
"And I for you."

"Quick, before the others wake up."  
They ran into the meadow in their underwear. Tossing their bagged clothes beside them.  
Reina wasted no time and pulled her girlfriend on top of her, one arm around her waist and the other hand playing with her hair while they exchanged soft kisses.  
The grass luckily was not wet.  
Kumiko looked into her eyes as her hands fondled her lover's cheek and hair.  
"This was a great idea." She smiled. "I've been aching for you since band camp started.  
"I know." Reina giggled.  
"Doing this at night is no good, cause it seems everyone is about. But if we wake up before the others there will be nobody to see us."  
She flipped her girlfriend over and rubbed herself against her body.  
"Hmm." Kumiko whimpered. "You hentai. Stop it. Hmm. You're going to make me explode.  
I can't believe I never even suspected you would be like this."  
She rolled Reina to her side. Their tongues gently caressed each other in the space between their mouths.  
"Hmm." Reina sighed. "You have such a terrible personality Kumiko. Making me feel so warm inside with those cute sounds you make. My beautiful Kumiko." Her girlfriend gave her a mock glare.  
"Hnnn." Reina moaned as Kumiko licked her neck in revenge.  
The sudden sound of a gentle melody piercing the silence made them flinch.

They sat up to see Nozomi listening to Mizore playing her Oboe. Both were seated on a bench at the edge of the meadow.  
Reina sat behind Kumiko, with her arms around her waist and her head resting on her back.  
They sat still but for Kumiko caressing Reina's arm or a kiss from her girlfriend listening to the music.  
When the piece was done they started to dress.  
They turned to see the girls kissing.  
"Oh! I had no idea." Kumiko exclaimed.  
"Looks like they had the same idea I had." Reina grinned.  
Kumiko smiled at her.  
She brought a finger to her lips.  
Reina grinned and together they stalked through the meadow towards the kissing couple.  
They got to within about two meters from them when Mizore turned her head.  
A surprised Nozomi exclaimed.  
"I thought nobody would be up yet!"  
"You're really lucky.  
What if Taki-sensei had seen you." Kumiko smiled.  
"You won't tell anyone, won't you?"  
"Only if you don't tell on us." Reina grinned with her hands on her back.  
Nozomi looked puzzled, but Mizore left no time for explanations.  
"You." She stated, putting her index finger to Reina"s nose.  
"You've been in love with this one. Haven't you?"  
Everybody turned to look at Kumiko's perplexed girlfriend.  
Reina gave the girl an arch smile and put her own index finger to Mizore's nose.  
"I love her very much." She answered.  
They retracted their hands, and the blue-haired girl smiled at her girlfriend. Managing to look both smug and cute.  
"All right. All right. I apologize. You were right.  
I told you I never actually doubted you. I was just trying to put Oumae-san at ease.  
"Mizore nodded and grinned.  
"I am always right."  
"So that's why you sounded so disappointed when you said you doubted what Mizore said?" Nozomi smiled smugly at the red-faced Kumiko.  
"My poor Kumiko has had it so bad when I was so misguided to reject her." Reina smiled while holding her embarrassed girlfriend tight.  
"But I make up for it as good as I can."  
Kumiko couldn't help looking at her with a grin bursting through her blush.  
"You're the worst, " she grumbled.

Kumiko felt more nervous than at any of the previous times she had gone on stage with the band.  
The first years had gotten all of them worked up.  
It had been the same for the third years last year she knew.  
That feeling that the younger generation was carrying you along on their wave of passion and desire,  
firing you on to put in your utmost effort and all of that combined energy driving the whole group to new heights,  
new possibilities they never expected to be able to achieve before.  
She herself had been inspired by Reina and Taki-sensei and several third years had confessed to having been infected by their ambition and talent last year.  
It was a testament to that ambition how both of them had at several times managed to inspire confidence in the others when insecurity crept in.  
During band camp, it had become obvious how much several first years had wanted to strive for the highest goal.  
Several of them had insisted on practicing more than Taki-sensei had planned on. Asking the group to sacrifice planned leisure activities to do so.  
When turning inside all of them had found the same volition there. It had forged a new unity of purpose in them, a stronger bond and determination.  
At their cue to begin the required piece Kumiko felt that unity, felt that bond as a link to the others.  
As Reina fell in with the rest of the trumpet section she felt that fire fuel the best performance of her life.  
When she played in support of Reina's solo it felt like magic.  
The love between them flowed through the music.  
It was a perfect harmony that felt like a high. As if they were lifting each other up.  
As if they were soaring on each other's wings and taking everyone in the Great Hall along.  
It felt like nothing she ever experienced before.

When their performance was over, after the applause and the bows she went to the dressing rooms as if intoxicated.  
She vaguely felt Reina's hand taking hers and pulling her along to the restrooms.  
She felt her wild embrace and their passionate seemingly never-ending kisses leaving them both breathless before they refreshed and joined their group in the seat hand in hand.

The judges had once again decided Kitauji high school band would compete in the nationals.  
Outside the Great Hall building, they were being met by their loved ones.  
Reina came back from talking to her father and Taki-sensei to find Kumiko and Asuko looking at her.  
"Thank you for coming, Asuko-san."  
"It was my pleasure. I can't believe how good our little Kitauji wind ensemble has become."  
"Some, in particular, have made exceptional progress." Reina glanced at her embarrassed girlfriend with a smile.  
"Yesss. I know." Asuka grinned.  
"You went and got this good without me Kumiko. It feels a bit like cheating, to be honest." She added with a crooked look.  
"I hope you'll stay more true to your actual girlfriend." She winked.  
Kumiko sighed. "You can be so exhausting sometimes senpai."  
"I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave Kumiko." Reina bowed.  
"If you had not urged her to confess. I might have been so foolish to keep my feelings to myself till who knows how long. I am truly very grateful."  
Kumiko smiled at her formal manner.  
"That's quite alright," Asuka said.  
Her hand went to Reina's scalp but stopped in mid-air as the latter's eyes followed it with a strange expression and thought better of the gesture.  
"I'm just happy you sweet girls are happily together."  
"Thank you again for coming senpai." Kumiko smiled. "I know you are busy. It really means a lot to me."  
"Asuka! Come here. We want to take a picture!"  
"Oh! I am sorry young maidens, but it seems my former classmates need my help. But then I imagine you would rather be alone. Don't you?"  
She left with a smile.

"You are such a tsundere, Reina." Kumiko giggled.  
"How am I a tsundere?" Her lover asked softly. "Don't I always show it when I like someone?  
I'm just reserved."  
Kumiko burst out into laughter.  
"I wouldn't exactly call you reserved either though. You're about as reserved as Yuuko."  
"Well wasn't it you who said I had so much in common with Mizore-san?" Reina leaned into her threateningly.  
"Yeah," Kumiko said, reflecting. "But I rather meant how you're both so talented and dedicated."  
Reina blushed and looked away. "You really have a terrible personality Kumiko." She said softly.  
"Besides." She continued looking back. "If anyone's a tsundere it's you. The way you keep treating that poor Shuichi."  
"Why do you keep at that." Her girlfriend sighed. "He's just plain annoying."  
Suddenly Reina came close to her and put her hand through Kumiko's curls, leaning her face on her lover's shoulder before looking up seductively.  
"Don't worry Kumiko. I'm not jealous. I know I'm the only one for you"  
Kumiko felt her legs turn to jelly and her eyes turned dreamy.  
"You two are always flirting." Nozomi interrupted them. "The sign of a healthy relationship."  
"Huh?! Don't sneak up on people like that."  
Mizore stared hard at Kumiko.  
"They've been kissing in the restrooms."  
Both younger girls turned red.  
"I told you not to do that in public," Nozomi whispered at her girlfriend. "It freaks people out."  
"Right," Mizore answered with a slightly perplexed expression.  
"That solo was amazing!" Her girlfriend changed the subject. "You were both amazing.  
You've always been a pleasure to listen to Kousaka-san, but the way you complimented each other today. It was really special."  
They smiled blissfully at each other  
"Thank you," Reina said. "But it's easy to play well when everybody rises above themselves as they did today.  
Since you joined the band Yoroizuka-san performance has reached new heights. And the flute section has made tremendous progress under your leadership." Yuuko had joined the group in the interim. Smiling radiantly at Reina's words.  
"We're going to do it this year, aren't we? We are going to win!" She enthused.  
Nozomi and Reina looked each other in the eye with determination and nodded.  
"We will give them a performance that will blow their minds!" Kumiko said.  
"I want to win gold this year with you Nozomi!" Mizore said with uncharacteristic fire.  
"We'll win together."  
They put their hands on top of each other and looked around their circle.  
Happy to be part of this group. Knowing that these memories, these people would remain a part of them for the rest of their lives.

After the second round of the competition, everybody had started to put in extra effort.  
People came to school earlier and stayed later.  
Kumiko also felt the calling to strife to improve towards the nationals.  
But thinking back to their last public performance and what had happened afterward, opening the door to the roof she also felt something else.  
"Thank you Kousaka-senpai."  
"Thank you Kousaka-senpai. See you tomorrow."  
The two first years cheered in unison as they came towards her.  
"See you tomorrow Oumae-senpai."  
"See you tomorrow." She answered.  
She walked towards Reina who quickly played a short tune while Kumiko listened attentively.  
"You love this don't you." She grinned when her girlfriend had finished. "You love teaching."  
"It's nice. But like i said before, there are many things i might decide to do after i graduate." Reina said thoughtfully.  
"I want to become special first. But teaching is certainly on my mind now.  
"They look so cute when they are adoring you like that. Hanging on your every word. You look cute too when you're teaching them.  
You've changed so much."  
"Changed?" Reina repeated turning the word over in her mind.  
"I don't think I've changed much from how I was a year ago."  
"Yes, you have." Kumiko continued,  
"You are so great with the first years. And you have so many friends now."  
Reina looked blank. "I just teach them to become better so we have a greater chance of winning.  
Even if they're not in the competition this year, if I can help them get better we have a greater chance of winning next year..."  
Kumiko sighed in dissapointment.  
"Aah. If you want to pop my balloon you could at least do it a little less soberly."  
"But it's nice to get closer to people." Her girlfriend smiled.  
"My friends as you call them, they are nice. I do enjoy their company. And I enjoy teaching.  
Why are you so happy to think I've changed anyway? Wasn't I good enough the way I was?" She asked with an arch smile.  
Kumiko came closer, acting coy and holding her hands behind her back.  
"You know I wouldn't change a thing about you, I just don't want you to get lonely when I'm not around."  
"I could never be lonely. You're always with me in my heart."  
Reina's hand went to her girlfriend's shoulder. Abruptly Kumiko felt herself pulled down. Reina kissed her passionately while their eyes closed.  
"Sleep with me tonight," Reina said.  
Her fingers played around her girlfriend's tender body, feeling her spine through her clothes they moved down and then moved up again.  
"What, you mean now? I don't know. Don't you think it's better to wait till we told our parents?"  
"Do you?"  
"I want to do it if you want."  
Reina searched her eyes.  
"I didn't mean I wanted to do it tonight. I just want to sleep with you.  
It's probably better to wait till we told them. They might appreciate our waiting."  
"Nee-chan has been trying to soften them up. She talks about made up friends from college."  
They smiled at each other.  
"That's very nice of her" Reina said.  
Her free hand now played with Kumiko's hair and went to her cheek before they resumed kissing.  
"My father is on tour. My mother won't mind if you stay over. She'll enjoy the company. There's no school tomorrow."  
"Hmm." Kumiko smiled while her girlfriend's hand slid down and fondled her breast, making her feel hot and slightly dizzy.  
"I want to... I'll text my mother to ask."  
She kissed Reina's nose and lips, her hands miving around her shoulder and back, while her girlfriend's fingers softly tickled her soft neck and sweaty collarbone, exploring Kumiko's cleavage.  
"We'd better go get the key to Taki-sensei now. It's getting late."  
Kumiko said in an attempt to stop Reina from taking things further on top of the roof of their school.  
"You are right." Her girlfriend answered softly, but not unkindly.  
Her hand moved to join Kumiko's.

Taki-sensei regarded them with a silent smile when they came in.  
He had just turned off his computer and started to pack when they gave him the key.  
"It's not like you to go home at this hour sensei," Reina said kindly.  
"Maybe not, but I've started to take a good advice I received some time ago to heart." He looked at her with meaning, causing her to blush.  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I hope it will not be a problem for you."  
He paused.  
"I actually feel that I owe it you to tell you." He said, looking at her with his soft smile.  
"I have a date tonight."  
Kumiko felt the words as a shock. She stood behind her girlfriend and could not see her face though she tried.  
Giving up on decency she at last abruptly posited herself in front of Reina and was relieved to see her proud, heartfelt smile."  
Give it all you've got sensei. She'll be swept off her feet."  
"I don't know if I have quite as much confidence in my romantic prowess as you have Kousaka-san, but I like her so I certainly hope we can grow to like each other more." He grinned bashfully, then looked at her for a while.  
"Are you sure you have no problems with this?" He asked with concern.  
Reina smiled at him confidently and stealthily squeezed her girlfriend's hand.  
"Thank you for your concern Taki-sensei, but as I said before: I have moved on."  
Kumiko's heart jumped.  
Noboru frowned slightly noticing the interaction between the girls, then smiled wide and turned to take his laptop and briefcase in hand.  
"Then let us leave this place." He said cheerfully.  
"Let me give you some advice of my own." He continued as they walked through the school corridors silently.  
"I like seeing how hard you girls work towards the nationals while managing not to neglect your schoolwork.  
But I do hope you reserve SOME time to waste being young."  
They smiled their thanks at him.  
Kumiko pulled on her girlfriend's arm as Taki-sensei waved them goodbye at the school gate.  
Reina looked at her after he was gone.  
The euphonist put her arms around her girlfriend's body and kissed her all over, saying: "I love you. I love you. I love you." over and over.  
Reina caressed her hair and returned the kisses smiling. "I love you too Kumiko. More than you know. I love only you."  
She muttered with feelings of intense gratitude and accomplishment filling her heart.

Consent was readily given from both mothers on condition that both girls would at least come to the Oumae residence to pick up bath and bed goods for Kumiko so she would not be an imposition to Reina's mother.  
Once they arrived at Reina's home her mother had already made a late dinner for both girls.  
The evening was a pleasure.  
Reina's mother enjoyed the company and Kumiko never got tired of listening to childhood stories of her girlfriend or her father's career.  
After a late night movie, everyone went to bed,  
where after undressing and light talk Kumiko was trying hard to keep from crying out while her girlfriend was kissing and caressing her breasts.  
"Hnn. Reina, stop. We have to switch. I'm getting all hot. I can't keep quiet if you go on like that."  
"Hmm, really? But I like your breasts so much. Maybe we should go further after all."  
"Hnn. You think so? Hn."  
"Not with my mother home of course. I'm getting hot too though. Maybe we 'd better take a break."  
They sat up and Kumiko watched Reina's breasts.  
"I wish I had breasts like yours. You look so grown up."  
Reina turned and gave her a stern look. "You will never have bigger breasts Kumiko! I Forbid it!"  
Taken aback by her lover's vehemence Kumiko replied. "But I want big beautiful breasts like you."  
"They're not that big are they?"  
"They're pretty big." Kumiko smiled. "I like them." She blushed.  
"I like every part of your body. I wish I could look so mature."  
"I can help you with makeup and clothes if you want," Reina said slightly mollified.  
"I'd love that." Kumiko smiled. "We could go shopping together."  
"But I don't want to hear about you getting bigger breasts anymore. I love your cute breasts just fine the way they are." Reina sulked.  
Kumiko sat behind her, trying to look at her face and smiled, her cheeks burning from her lover's words.  
"Are you actually angry about this?"  
"Hmm. It's just something I feel strongly about."  
"My body isn't going to change much anymore."  
"You're still only 16. They might get bigger."  
Kumiko started to lick and kiss the side of Reina's neck from behind.  
"Hnnn. I should never have asked you to do that to me."  
"I'm happy you did. Because now I can make you feel happy whenever you get mopey."  
"Hnnn." Reina moaned, smiling blissfully. "But it's such a cheap trick.  
Go on. Hmm. You do that so well. Hnnn. Kumiko I love you."  
"I love you too Reina." Her girlfriend said. cuddling her face between Reina's neck and shoulder, enjoying the touch of her girlfriend's hair ruffling her own. Reina turned around.  
"Sorry I got angry." She said leaning Kumiko down on the bed. "It's just that I love your body so much."  
She started to kiss Kumiko starting with her ankles.  
"I love your beautiful long ladylike legs. I wish I had legs like that." Her voice got high as she progressed.  
"I love your pretty round bottom. I love your soft warm belly and your slender strong fingers."  
She kissed her girlfriend's palm while Kumiko caressed her long black hair sighing and moaning.  
"I love your cute perky breasts. I love your tender neck." She kissed Kumiko on her nose and lips.  
"I love your sweet supple lips and your soft tongue."  
Kumiko gently licked her girlfriend's tongue after it teasingly played around her lips.  
"Hnnn Kumiko. My mother is a really deep sleeper. Maybe we should do it now?"  
"Are you sure? I don't want us - hnn - to... to get in trouble."  
They tasted each other while their tongues exchanged gentle caresses.  
"Hnnn Reina, stop rubbing yourself against me. I can't take it."  
"I feel so hot Kumiko, I can't help it."  
Kumiko half opened her eyelids, seeing and feeling Reina's hand and lips traveling all over her face and gave in to her hot and needy body.

Reina woke up to the sight of her girlfriend peacefully sleeping next to her.  
She realized she had slept with her forehead against Kumiko's and smiled, imagining sleeping like that with her left arm around Kumiko's waist and Kumiko's right arm over hers.  
Her girlfriend breathed softly through her nose.  
Reina had a hard time wanting to kiss her.  
She thought back to all they had been through together in the year and a half they knew each other. All they had accomplished together.  
She thought about what they had done together last night and her smile grew wider and mischievous.  
She decided it was time to wash.

She was glad when her girlfriend had given her time to lie back down next to her so she could wake up to her loving eyes.  
"Hwuaah." Kumiko stretched.  
She looked surprised for a second when she saw Reina's smile, then smiled back.  
Their hands met and their fingers intertwined.  
"You already washed? I was hoping we could continue..."  
"Mother will be awake by now, so sadly that's not a possibility. But we can do this."  
She kissed her girlfriend on the nose and lips. They kissed for quite some time before parting.  
"Hmm." Reina smiled. "Even your morning breath tastes like candy.  
"Are you mocking me?" Kumiko laughed with a frown.  
"I'm being very serious." Her girlfriend insisted.  
"Well, then your morning breath tastes like candy too," She smiled back. "But that's probably because you've brushed your teeth."  
"True. I hope I can be such a delight to you when you are the first one up though."  
"That will probably never happen I fear." Kumiko smiled, hiding her face while Reina played with her hair.  
"How about a date this evening, since Taki-sensei gave us the weekend off?"  
"A date?"  
"Yeah. Where we do fun things together."  
Kumiko frowned. "Well on our last date I strained my ankles. And the one before you broke my heart." She grinned.  
"So things are getting better, right?" Reina giggled. "I might just bruise your ego today.  
I'll think of something really fun. I promise."  
"Well alright then." Kumiko smiled apprehensively. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."  
"That's what I like to hear. And now get in the bathroom you filthy girl, I smell mothers cooking."  
She pulled away the blanket and spanked her girlfriends bottom.  
"Auw! I'll get you back for that." Kumiko giggled, getting up to spank Reina's behind.

When they were done fooling around Reina went to a drawer and pulled out a few pieces of sheet music.  
Do you think you can practice that by this evening?  
"It's not very complicated. Yes, I think I can manage. But with what do I practice?"  
"We own a euph, I play sometimes," Reina said.  
"And you want to play this on our date?  
It does seem perfect for a trumpet and a euphonium.  
It's simple but it's clever. It's going to sound beautiful."  
"Thank you," Reina said seriously.  
Kumiko looked up.  
"You composed this?"  
"With help from Taki-sensei."  
She giggled at the sight of her girlfriend's expression. "You don't have to look at me like that.  
It's a very simple composition. You said you wanted to play something I'd made?"  
"Yes." Kumiko smiled. "This will be a wonderful date."

Breakfast over they sat to work practicing Reina's piece.  
It didn't take them long to be able to play it well together.  
By early afternoon Reina told Kumiko she'd better go home to dress herself up.  
"Dress me up? Are we going to Mount Daikichi?"  
"No. I managed to get us a spot at a small restaurant owned by a friend of my fathers.  
They have small performances sometimes to bring in customers and he agreed to let us play my piece. So you'll have to look good." Reina said casually. "What?! And you say this now?"  
"Relax." Reina giggled. "It's not a big deal. It's a small cozy family business. But you'll have to look nice on stage. That's all."  
"I don't know what to wear for something like this." Kumiko sighed.  
"Just wear what you would to a date with Shuichi." Her girlfriend teased.  
"This is so not the time to bring that up." Kumiko moaned.

Reina patiently waited by the door after ringing.  
I wasn't hard for the casual observer to notice she was dressed for a special occasion.  
Her long black hair had been put into a ponytail, rolled up and pinned to the back of her head on the right side.  
She was wearing a long purple dress with a black vest on top.  
When Kumiko answered the doorbell she lost her breath.  
"You look like someone going to a dinner party. You are gorgeous." Kumiko sighed.  
The trumpeter couldn't answer right away. Her eyes dazzled from the sight of her girlfriend.  
Kumiko's hair was in a ponytail held together by a blue ribbon. She was wearing a long blue dress with white sleeves and a white sash.  
Reina took her hand. "You are so graceful." She muttered. "I always wanted to see you like this. My beautiful Kumiko."  
Her girlfriend was pleased.  
"Thank you. My sister was home. And when she saw me in panic and I told her I had a date with you in a restaurant she smiled and said:  
"I would have waited a lifetime for this."  
Reina's eyes still shone.  
"You look like a nymph."  
Kumiko giggled. "You're overdoing it." Then blushed harder as she realized her girlfriend was being serious.  
"Let's get in the cab," Reina said absentmindedly. "I packed our instruments in the trunk."

All the way to the restaurant they stole sly glances at each other.  
There was no nervousness about their upcoming performance. They didn't get a chance to think about that.  
Their minds were entirely engrossed thinking about what was going to happen afterward.  
Reina had texted ahead, and so one of the staff stood ready to help unload their instruments and bring them to the performers dressing room.  
"First we eat." Reina smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand.  
Kumiko was pleased to see the menu wasn't too extravagant in its prices, but she was surprised at the quality.  
It was indeed a nice cozy restaurant.  
It could seat about 60 people and had a small stage opposite the bar.  
"Are you nervous?" Reina asked quietly.  
"No. I'm alright." Her girlfriend smiled.  
"This is not too bustling a place.  
I would be less at ease at a really trendy place. This is old-fashioned and homely. I like it here. I want to come again."  
"I'd like that." Reina smiled.  
"We come here from time to time because father is friends with Tad. But it's a nice place and Tad knows to find good kooks and waiters."

The food was good and unusual.  
You could tell the kooks were very creative and dedicated people.  
Kumiko looked around at the quaint interior and customers as she ate. They talked about school and the upcoming nationals, about family and friends.  
While waiting for desert they fell into a silence.

Reina was looking at the stage with a smile, clearly getting excited, but she turned to her girlfriend noticing Kumiko stealing a glance at her, looking very serious.  
"Sorry I kept it to myself. "Kumiko muttered looking at her plate nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"About my sister and Asuka and how miserable I felt back then."  
Reina looked ahead quietly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me when you're feeling bad."  
Kumiko saw the expression on her face and put her hand on hers.  
"No, it's not. We're supposed to be friends. You tell me when you feel bad."  
"Mostly." Reina gave her a crooked smile.  
"We've both made mistakes hiding things we shouldn't have." Kumiko looked down again.  
"I didn't mean That," Reina said hurriedly. "I didn't mean about Taki-sensei."  
She folded her fingers between Kumiko's.  
"I broke your heart by keeping my love a secret. Isn't that much worse."  
"I don't mind. I told you."  
"Well if you can forgive me I can forgive you. I overreacted because it was about Taki-sensei but I always knew you did it to protect me.  
And I mean it when I say you don't have to tell me about it when you feel down.  
It's just that I'd prefer it if you did. Especially if it last as long as it did." She sulked at the last bit.  
Kumiko looked at her frowning girlfriend and smiled.  
"How can I ever again keep something from you when you look so adorable worrying about me?"  
"Now you're flirting again, dressed like that," Reina grumbled.  
Kumiko giggled and kissed her on the lips.  
They smiled at each other for a while and turned to look up at whom they supposed to be the waiter with their desserts.  
What they saw was Midori and Hazuki standing at their table hand in hand with their boyfriends.  
One of whom was Shuichi.

"You composed a piece all by yourself?!  
Isn't that insanely difficult?" Hazuki exclaimed after joining their table and hearing why they were there.  
"I didn't write it by myself you know. Taki-sensei has been teaching me and helped me with the piece. And it's a very simple thing."  
Reina said unmoved while eating her dessert.  
"Still that's pretty amazing Kou... Reina." Midori gushed. "And you get to perform it too."  
"It's really not a big deal," Reina said seriously. "My family is close friends with the owner.  
He has people perform here sometimes, and I asked if we could play for an hour."  
"Stop being modest Reina. It doesn't suit you." Kumiko leaned in.  
Her girlfriend gave her a haughty shrug and grinned.  
"Anyway, what are you all doing here together." Kumiko looked with meaning at the slightly chubby tall underclassman next to Midori.  
"Oh!" Her friend exclaimed in embarrassment.  
"This is my boyfriend Itsuo."  
"Nice to meet you." Came the dry self-introduction.  
"We got talking after class a while ago and we found we liked each other."  
"Because Midori is so cute and talented."  
"Don't say that." She hit him quite hard. "I'm shy, you know."  
Reina and her girlfriend shared a look.  
"Anyway, we... We..." Midori looked at The hunched Hazuki and uncomfortable Shuichi.  
"I didn't know how to tell you. Well, I suppose you would never have minded. After all...  
Auw!" Midori elbowed her.  
"A while ago Shuichi and I met in a shop and we ended up spending the day together and later on he called me and we went on a few dates  
and eventually he confessed to me." She blushed.  
"Huh?!" Kumiko exclaimed. "How did all this happen without me knowing?"  
"Well."  
"Eerrm..." Her friends looked awkwardly around.  
"Your attention was a bit monopolized I think." Reina grinned.  
"You look pleased with yourself." Kumiko deadpanned. "I suppose you knew about all this?"  
"I saw things happening. I expected you to notice them too.  
It's not my fault you can only think of one thing."  
Midori and Hazuki turned crimson.  
"That... That's beside the point." Kumiko spluttered.  
"Besides. You're one to talk."  
She was saved by one of the waiters coming to tell them it was time to get ready to go on stage.

As soon as they were out of sight Midori moved close to Hazuki.  
"You were completely right!" She exclaimed.  
"I told you." Her friend grinned.  
"I would have never expected them... Kousaka-san perhaps, but..."  
A smile dawned on her face as she thought about how her friends had acted.  
"They look happy don't they?"  
"Yeah, they really do. I'm happy for them." Midori's friend smiled. "They are so cute together."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shuichi confoundedly asked.  
"Kumiko and Kousaka-san are girlfriends."  
"Hazuki!"  
"What? People are going to find out anyway."  
Her boyfriend looked from one to the other.  
"You're imagining things." He said. "They're just good friends."  
"If anything I'd imagine Oumae-senpai with that cute tall glasses-senpai at the concert." Itsuo interrupted. "Now they would be a cute couple."  
All three turned to stare at him.

It was a different experience being on such a small stage close to the audience, but Kumiko did not find it unpleasant.  
Reina's piece was easy to play and pleasing to the ear.  
They exchanged glances. Happy they were able to share this moment.  
Afterwards, they played a few other pieces familiar to them both. Kumiko's parents came in and took a seat.  
And a little later Kumiko was overjoyed to see Reina's mother had been able to keep her promise and attend with her husband in hand.  
After the last piece, Reina's father stood up and demanded to hear the famous new composition he had come to hear.  
Reina unashamedly told him late arrivals had no cause for complaint. But they played her composition a second time anyway.  
Kumiko took another glance at her while they played. It was clear she felt at home.  
After their performance Tad got them a large table where both families and their friends could sit together.  
They introduced everybody dutifully, but Reina was eager to get to the dressing room for extended lovemaking.  
When they got back Kumiko's sister had joined the party.

"What have you been doing together? It doesn't take that long to refresh does it?" Her father grumbled.  
"If only you knew what girls got up to in dressing rooms father." Her sister archly teased.  
Kumiko blushed at her wink and noticed a sly smile on the face of Reina's mother.  
She could tell her father was in an excellent mood though. He and her girlfriend's father really hit it off, which pleased her to no end.  
Reina's father proved a boisterous entertaining man.  
He had mad discussions with his daughter about all kinds of subjects, they had a really oddball but easy relationship.  
It was a side of Reina she hadn't seen before.  
She liked it and eagerly joined in with their unruly back and forths.  
The three of them became the center of the table along with her father and sister, who seemed to get along better than she ever remembered.  
When the hour neared closing time Tad joined them and anecdotes about the past were shared.  
It was a wonderful evening that strangely felt like it was their wedding party.  
They hoped the real one would feel equally blissful.

The day of the national competition had finally arrived.  
Having been here before Kumiko and Reina half successfully calmed their own nerves by trying to serve as a model of serenity to the first years.  
Remaining calm was a relative matter with all the hustle and bustle going on all around them,  
but once they were on site, preparing for their performance those nerves translated into focus.  
Mostly.  
Kumiko was thinking back to the most recent repetitions, trying to remember their best performance of the pieces.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Kumiko?"  
Reina looked at her very seriously.  
"Kumiko I want to play for Taki-sensei's wife today. I want to play for them both.  
I used to play for myself, for the sake of becoming special. And then I started to play for you.  
But I believe we can win today. I really think we can win.  
And I want to win for them, not for myself.  
I want to win gold in order to fulfill the dream of his wife."  
Kumiko's eyes were glazing over as she listened. She smiled brightly.  
"I think that's beautiful. I think you should. I think it's beautiful of you to do that for her."  
Her girlfriend studied her face.  
"So you don't mind that I won't play for you? You have tears in your eyes." She admonished.  
"Don't lie to me. You are the only person in my heart Kumiko. I just want to do this for them, out of gratitude and sympathy."  
"I know." Her girlfriend said smiling and wiping her tears.  
"I'm just touched by what you said. I think it's beautiful how you feel."  
"Honestly?" Reina asked frowning.  
"Yes. But I'll still play for you. I've always played for you." She blushed.  
"I want to win for myself too, but if it wasn't for you it would never have mattered as much to me.  
I've always played for you from the start. Because I want to win gold for you." Reina blushed and fell silent for a moment.  
"You're awful." She grinned.  
Kumiko smiled and kissed her.

The concert left them all breathless. Not just literally.  
This had been unlike any of their previous performances.  
It is always difficult to judge yourself, You're so focused on playing that it's difficult to listen with an unbiased ear.  
But everybody had noticed the harmony, the pacing, the volume, the power.  
Their hearts skipped to a higher pace as they left the stage, went to the dressing rooms and went to their seats.  
It was the excitement of faith. They believed. More than any other time before they believed in the possibility that they could win.

Reina and Kumiko sat listening hand in hand like the other girls around them to the judges handing out the various prices.  
She was happy for Taki-sensei when he was praised for his achievement once more and had stood up with Reina to cheer for him.  
They had smiled brightly at each other, remembering how much happier they both were compared to the last time they were here.  
"Kumiko."  
"Huh?" She looked at Reina.  
"I have to tell you something."  
Kumiko waited, her tension for the judge's verdict suddenly dropping unconsciously in expectation of what she was about to hear.  
Reina looked at her very seriously.  
"Thank you."  
"Thank you?"  
"Thank you for everything. For sharing the past two years with me. For becoming my lover.  
For getting me back on my feet when I felt down.  
"Kumiko was silent for a minute.  
"Actually you did that yourself." She said, smiling and hugging her knees.  
"What?"  
"How did you say it? I see through people?  
I didn't use to with you, but I think I understand you better now. You never needed me for anything.  
With the re-audition, with Taki-sensei. You always had your mind made up before you talked to me. You just needed me to love.  
You just wanted me to be your reason for fighting, for carrying on."  
Reina smiled and gazed at her as if mesmerized.  
"I can't think of a better reason to fight for." She sighed.  
Then suddenly her expression fell and her eyes glazed over.  
Kumiko frowned, then smiled timidly.  
"You're not going to get emotional on me, are you? Cause you'll get me going too if you do."  
"You don't understand," Reina muttered half dazed. "We won...Kumiko, we won."  
Kumiko looked back half frowning, half smiling at her clubmates going mad all around them.  
Hazuki hugged her in mad abandon, she was hugging everyone within reach.  
Nozomi and Mizore were embracing in tears.  
On the stage, Yuuko and Natsuki stood sobbing while receiving the trophy.  
"Kumiko."  
She couldn't quite believe it.  
"Kumiko."  
They had won gold at the nationals. Gold! No dud gold this time but the highest mark of appreciation a band can get in Japan.  
"Kumiko."  
Reina grabbed her girlfriends face with both hands. Her own face was blurry, like the rest of the Great Hall and wet with tears.  
"Kumiko. I couldn't do it." She cried.  
"I dedicated my performance to Taki-sensei and his wife in my mind, but I was thinking of you the whole time.  
I played for you the whole time. I love you Kumiko."  
"Reina."  
"We won Kumiko."  
"I love you too Reina. If I would die in your arms right now..."  
Reina kissed her full on the lips for a whole minute.  
They kissed each other several times on their wet cheeks and lips before finally falling into a mutual embrace while the madness around them calmed down.

After the ceremony and pictures, they socialized with the others.  
Their parents had come to watch for the first time and they enjoyed their compliments and embraces.  
Natsuki and Yuuko came up to them in a rare moment of complete harmony. Each embraced them several times.  
"We did it, Reina! Reina, we did it!" Yuuko shouted.  
"We have you to thank for it." Her friend stated sincerely.  
"The two of you kept our club focused and determined.  
Your leadership brought us this success. Thank you."  
Reina bowed to both of them, Kumiko thought it appropriate to do the same.  
When they got up even Natsuki didn't quite know what to say. Her eyes sought Kumiko's and relaxed at sight of the comforting smile they found there.  
"Thank you for your praise Kumiko.  
I'm glad I got to know you. You are a wonderful person and a true friend."  
It was Kumiko's time to feel embarrassed now. Luckily for her, the moment got interrupted by Yuuko bursting out in tears and clinging to her girlfriend.  
"I'm going to miss you so much."  
Slightly to Kumiko's surprise, Reina hugged her back firmly.  
"Don't be like that. We'll still meet and talk."  
"Hahaha. The two of you aren't going to have time to meet up with us." Natsuki looked meaningful at Kumiko.  
"Huh? Why?" She felt her heart flutter.  
"We're not telling yet." Yuuko gave the vice-president a penetrating look that turned her shamefaced.  
"You'll know when you should." She grinned mysteriously.  
Kumiko smiled at Reina.  
"I'm not doing it Yuuko." Her girlfriend growled threateningly. "You're not tricking me into this."  
"I'm sorry Reina." The current president chuckled without looking the least bit sorry. "But there's nobody as qualified."  
Reina looked to her girlfriend for support.  
"I guarantee you're doing it." She shouted excitedly. "I've dreamed of doing this with you for months."  
Reina grimaced. "Et Tu Brutus." She murmured.  
"Please Reina! Think of it." Kumiko pleaded with spirit.  
"The chance of leading the club to a second victory at the nationals before we graduate."  
"It is a kick." Natsuki smiled.  
"I had hoped now we won gold we would reserve next school year to do other things together." Reina frowned disappointedly.  
"There will still be time for that." Kumiko smiled as she squeezed Reina's hand.  
"We'll work hard though. I have other things planned for us too." Her girlfriend looked at her seriously.  
"Yes, Miss president." Kumiko saluted. "I dedicate myself to your plans."  
Reina gave her a mollified look.  
"I hope those plans involve studying musical composition?"  
"We'll see." Reina grinned at Taki-sensei.  
He watched the four of them.  
"Well done. I am proud to have taught you all." He smiled. "I am happy to have got to know you."  
"You're acting like this is goodbye." Natsuki frowned.  
"You just got the Kitauji band on its feet again. These two will run it into the ground without you." She said jokingly yet with apparent sadness in her voice.  
"Oh, I doubt that." He looked at Reina and Kumiko.  
"I'm quite confident even under the laziest teacher these two would guide the club to a second victory." He beamed at them.  
"But they won't have to do it without me. I'm very happy to keep my post for a long time."  
"Well, then this certainly isn't goodbye, cause you'll be seeing more of these two alumni than you'd like." Natsuki smiled.  
"That is a promise." Yuuko agreed.  
Taki-sensei looked at them. He was about to say something when Reina addressed him.  
"You have done it Taki-sensei. Through two years you trained us hard and helped the Kitauji high school band win gold at the nationals again.  
You made the dream of your wonderful wife come true."  
Suddenly there was a twitch in his features as he gazed at her honest smile.  
"My... My wife."  
"Yes. I'm sure she would be proud. She would be happy, seeing you here." She took his hand in her enthusiasm.  
The hand shook as he regarded Reina, as it dawned on him that she had been his partner in fulfilling this dream from the very beginning.  
"Kousaka-san..." He murmured.  
As it dawned on him that a Taki and a Kousaka had together guided the Kitauji high school band to victory at the nationals once again, for love, for the memory of his wife.  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
Kumiko watched her girlfriend's body shake as their tall sensei leaned on her, enveloped her in his arms and cried, cried the last tears in his heart.  
She shook, but she did not stumble. She held him, understanding, being his comfort.

"I apologize." He said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face.  
"I apologize Kousaka-san, all of you. This is behavior unbecoming a teacher."  
"Don't apologize," Kumiko said. "We don't mind. We know how much you still love your wife."  
"It's alright sensei." Reina smiled gently. "Don't worry about it."  
The reassuring expression on their faces and the easy friendship that had grown between him and Reina helped him recover.  
"I am proud of all of you." He repeated. "It will always be a pleasure to see you or hear from you.  
I will always want to know what engages you or troubles you."  
"Thank you sensei."  
They watched him walk up to another group and turned to each other with a pleased look.  
"You were so cute the way you held on to him." Kumiko hugged her startled girlfriend.  
Reina leaned into her.  
"He's not over the pain yet. But he's nearly there."  
She smiled as they looked at the antics of their teacher.  
"You're doing great sensei. It's time to find happiness, you're nearly there."

"Am I hot or cold?" Reina asked in annoyance.  
"You're nearly there." Kumiko giggled. "I can't believe you don't see it.  
Stop. Right there."  
The light buzzed on.  
"Really?! Behind the bookcase?! I searched every centimeter of this room and it turns out they put a bookcase in front of it."  
"Don't look at me," Kumiko said still giggling. "They're your family."  
"Very distant and obviously spatially challenged family.  
Reina looked at her with a grin. "A lot of help you were."  
"I guided you to the light, didn't I?"  
"We could have been cooking by now. Who puts a bookcase in the kitchen anyway?"  
"For cookbooks?" Kumiko raised an amused eyebrow.  
Her girlfriend gave her a look and a hair flip and went to the refrigerator to unpack their groceries.  
"I still don't get why we can't cook together."  
Kumiko crouched beside her to help shelve their purchases. "Alright, we'll cook together today. But I want to cook for you tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Don't unpack that bag. Those are the surprise ingredients for tomorrow.  
Because I want to spoil you. And I want to show off."  
Reina smiled. "You spoil me every day." She said.  
Kumiko looked up and blushed.  
"You are so adorable." She said, smiling to herself.  
She turned back to a kiss from her girlfriend.  
"Caught you." Reina beamed.  
Kumiko gazed at her. She could still lose herself in that smile that made her heart jump.  
"So... Let's start cooking?" Her girlfriend asked quietly. "It'll be a while before we eat."  
"I'll do the Bolognese sauce if you do the meat and the bechamel sauce."  
"Deal." Reina held up her hand and the two of them high-fived.  
"I'm so happy I have a girlfriend who can cook too. It's much nicer to cook together.  
And I won't have to do all of it myself when we live together." Kumiko said with meaning while chopping the carrots.  
Reina smiled blissfully at the future she was painting.  
"You say such a thing. But you still want to cook dinner on your own tomorrow."  
Her girlfriend was working quietly for a while.  
"You can help me with small things. Or be in the kitchen, but I want to do most of the cooking. I want to cook a nice dinner for you."  
"You're a much better cook than me anyway."  
"You just don't do it very often. You're always practicing."  
"I cook at home sometimes," Reina said while frying the meat. "I enjoy it. It's not that I don't do anything but practice.  
I just have to be smart with my time.  
I could have more practice at cooking if we'd cook and eat together and studied together after practice." she said turning to the euphonist.  
Kumiko nodded at her with a joyful expression. "That would be nice. Let's do that."  
Reina blinked contentedly and turned her attention back to the meat.  
"We'll take turns cooking at your place and mine. And we can buy groceries before we get on the train."  
Kumiko joined her at the stove with the chopped vegetables.  
Pouring them into the kettle to boil.  
"So... are you alright with Shuichi and Hazuki being a couple?"  
The brunette blew her tongue in her girlfriend's ear to the latter's great amusement.  
"There's your answer to that question," She smiled.

"Alright, it's starting."  
"I'll cut the Lasagna."  
"It's so creamy. You really are an amazing cook."  
"Thanks. You helped."  
Reina kissed her.  
"So you read that on the internet? That you have to eat lots of great Italian food while watching this."  
"It was a recommendation. I was looking for good movies we could watch. And I know you like this kind of stuff too, and it's got great jazz music. So I read a few reviews.  
Most of them say you'll go hungry if you don't have lots of Italian food while watching this."

"Hahaha. He's going to throw them out isn't he?"  
"Probably." Reina giggled along.  
"This is delicious."  
They were enjoying themselves.  
After all that work, after their victory, after all those emotions they finally had some time to relax, be together and have fun.  
They laughed at the movie, enjoyed the lasagna and loved being near each other.  
"That's Isabella Rossellini ."  
"She's very beautiful," Kumiko said.  
"She's majestic." Reina gushed. "Like you."  
Her girlfriend chuckled.  
"What? It's true. You remind me of her.  
You're elegant, like royalty."  
Kumiko laughed at the elegant part, but she felt herself heat up at her girlfriends gushing.  
"I feel more like that other girl. Phyllis?"  
"She's cute too."  
"Actually that Isabella's character reminds me of you a little."  
"No way."  
"Well, she kind of does you know. She's very intense. I can identify with the other girl more."  
"You can be pretty intense." Reina giggled at her girlfriend's embarrassment. "But okay. You do look like her though."  
"Yeah, and Phyllis has bigger breasts. So that's you." Kumiko giggled.  
Reina blushed but smiled back.  
"If I was Phyllis I'd definitely leave that cheating guy and seduce you."  
The idea pricked Kumiko's imagination, making her heat up inside again.  
"What would you say?" Reina looked intensely at the screen.  
"I'd say: "I know Segundo is cheating on both of us. I think he's an idiot.  
If a woman like you wanted me I would make my restaurant the biggest success in town.  
I'd dedicate myself to bankrupting your husband and I'd treat you like the queen you are.  
I'm not him but I promise you I can do things he can't." "  
They turned to each other's flushed faces.  
"We could put the DVD on pause."  
"Yeah. Let's."

The sex, movie, and food finished they decided to enjoy the view of the garden in the moonlight.  
Reina's cousin and his wife had a really beautiful garden. You could tell it was cultivated by people with a love for plants and flowers.  
They sat down on a bench overlooking the lower lying garden, sitting close together.  
"Reina?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you like jazz?"  
The trumpeter considered the question, peering at the greenery in front of her.  
"I like listening to it. I enjoy playing jazz sometimes, but I prefer listening to it."  
"I like listening to swing, but I'm not really into the more modern stuff."  
"Some of them are alright. Charlie Parker, Miles Davis...  
But I prefer swing too."  
"Thelonious Monk is nice too."  
"Thelonious Monk? Really?"  
"Hmm. I like him."  
"Okay."  
Kumiko felt their hands resting on a mutual hold. Warming each other, as easy as if it was the most natural thing in the world to feel so right together.  
She was enjoying their stay here.  
Finally a time for just the two of them to be together. To enjoy each others company in all freedom, without parents or schoolwork or practice.  
Her girlfriend slowly turned her head to gaze mysteriously at Kumiko's contented smile.  
Then to her surprise Reina suddenly got up and went inside, coming back with a little box.  
Kumiko gave her embarrassed girlfriend a curious look.  
"These are a bit gaudy, but when I saw them I thought they did a very good job at expressing how I feel."  
She opened the box to reveal two translucent rings with a coil of red thread inside them.  
Reina sat beside her girlfriend and offered her the rings and her hand.  
Kumiko took one of the rings and put it on her girlfriend's finger.  
Reina looked serious. "This might be scary to others, but I think you should expect these kinds of things from me by now."  
She took Kumiko's hand and put the other ring on her finger.  
She smiled at her doubtfully looking lover. "What's wrong?"  
"I... I don't actually understand what this means." Kumiko smiled apologetically.  
Reina wore a nonplussed expression for a few seconds.  
"Are you making fun of me? I'm pouring my heart out to you!" She shook her fist dramatically.  
A sligthly irked Kumiko backed away.  
"No, you didn't! I'm just supposed to guess what you want to say. I'm not a mind reader Reina."  
"Oh." Reina looked rather cute to her girlfriend, realizing her indignation wasn't really justified.  
"Well, this is the kind of situation where you might make fun of my lack of experience with this kind of things."  
She half apologized.  
"That's just because it's cute." Kumiko giggled.  
"You really do have a terrible personality." Her girlfriend grinned.  
Her ringed hand took Kumiko's.  
"They're rings filled with the thread of fate.  
Obviously, we can't walk around tied to each other, but these rings symbolize that we are." She looked up from their hands. "Forever.  
That's what I believe. That's how I feel.  
The two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of place, time or circumstances.  
The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."  
Kumiko blushed gazing into Reina's eyes.  
Her eyes closed as Reina leaned closer and kissed her.  
"That's what I believe too." She said when her girlfriend pulled away.  
"You're right. It's not scary. It's how I feel too. I don't care we're not even together a year..." Kumiko said with a determined look.  
"We just fit and I know nothing can ever pry us apart. I know we can live forever and never tire of each other." She smiled, feeling her girlfriends hand caress her own.  
"Kumiko." Reina sighed. "Do you want to go to bed?"  
Kumiko's face flushed. "We just had an hour-long break between the movie."  
"No. It's not that.  
I'm very happy we feel the same and you like my present. I really want to cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms now. "  
Kumiko leaned in and closed her eyes.  
Reina felt their cheeks touch as she put her arms around her girlfriend's body.  
"You're cold." She said brushing her skin against Kumiko's, kissing as she was kissed.  
"Maybe we do have to have some quick sex to warm you up before we go to sleep."  
Kumiko's giggle made her smile blissfully.

Reina felt the soft breathing tickle her eyelashes.  
She felt the warmth and softness of the body she had unconsciously hugged closer.  
She opened her eyes slowly and grinned to see Kumiko's cute sleeping face.  
It all made her look forward to the time when she might wake up like this every day.  
They had fallen asleep with Kumiko snuggling close to her, her head against Reina's shoulder.  
As ever their positions hadn't changed much - they were both peaceful sleepers  
\- except that Reina had moved lower in the bed and had turned to face her girlfriend before she woke up. She moved herself up and smelled Kumiko's hair, grinning like a fool in love.  
To her surprise, her girlfriend bowed her head to her so that her lips came to rest on Kumiko's forehead.  
Reina's heart went into a higher gear lying there with her arm around her girlfriend's body. Her happiness was sublime.  
Kumiko gently moaned a question as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled recognizing the face in front of her, kissing its lips good morning.  
As so often their amber and amethyst eyes lost themselves for a few seconds in each other's depths before they were able to talk to each other coherently.  
"Did you sleep well? I didn't wake you up did I?"  
"Maybe, I don't mind if you did." Kumiko smiled.  
She reached out a hand to Reina's cheek and had it kissed to the elbow before her girlfriend hugged her chest.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Always when we're together, you know that." "Kumiko hugged the side of her face to Reina's hair,  
her girlfriend had the most beautiful, softest, most perfect hair in the whole world.  
"I think you always sleep well."  
"Hmm. But I sleep even better next to you."  
She felt Reina's head move followed by soft wet lips producing that tingling sensation in her skin, her heart pumped fierce as she whimpered softly.  
Reina ended her lovemaking with a caress of her cheek to Kumiko's, slowly moving her face away, letting their noses slide over one another till the tips barely touched.  
Their hands met under the sheets, pinky fingers playing with each other, making them heat up and cling together lustfully.  
As they used their fingers to satisfy each other they exchanged gentle kisses, enjoying the sensations of their soft wet tongues mutual caressing.  
"Hnn Reina, you are so... hnn...ecchi."  
"Hnn. Kumiko... Do we have any apricot jelly?"  
"I... I think so, Hnn... Reina..."  
"Oh, Kumiko... you're so good..."  
"I taste like... apricot jelly?" Kumiko sighed.  
Reina gave her a lewd grin.  
"I want to taste you... with apricot jelly."  
"Then i... Hnn, I want to taste you with plum jelly."  
They giggled.

"So, you said you were going to organize everything today. What are we doing?" Reina asked drying herself from the much-needed after-breakfast shower.  
"Kyoto Museum of Traditional Crafts Fureaikan." Kumiko beamed.  
"Oh? Sounds like fun." Reina said with an intrigued look.  
"You haven't been there yet?"  
"No. I've heard about it."  
"Good. I was a bit worried you had visited before." She smiled.  
"You like history don't you?"  
"You know I do. Not as much as you, but I am up for anything if you think it'd be interesting."  
"There's one part of the museum you'll like for sure." Kumiko giggled. "No, it's a joke really."  
"What are you up to Kumiko?" Reina mock-glared.  
"Don't worry. You'll laugh when you see it. I promise." Her girlfriend grinned suspiciously.  
"How are we going?"  
"We can go by bike. It's not that far. And it seems like a nice ride."  
The area around the museum alone was worth the trip. Its beautiful surroundings welcomed them as they came closer to the large building.  
They went to see the Maiko dance first since they came just in time for the next one to begin.  
It was a fun day. They were amazed at the skill of the different artisans and were in awe at their creations in the permanent exhibition.  
They had fun in the silk dyeing workshop.  
They decided to finish their visit with a walk through the gallery with historical works.  
Kumiko giggled as the masks came into view.  
"So this is what you wanted me to see?" Reina grinned.  
"I thought you would have fun here." Her girlfriend teased. "They're... Interesting."  
"They are beautiful. Don't you think."  
"Well, some are. A lot of craft went in them. That's obvious at least."  
Reina cupped her cheek.  
"Yet for all their craft none of them is as beautiful as your mask, Kumiko. Such wasted effort."  
She giggled and walked away to closer inspect one of the masks on the wall.  
Kumiko moved behind her and started to kiss the side of her neck.  
"I just wanted to let you know: you can play with my mask all you want, but it might not be so certain who caught whom."  
"Hnnn." Reina smiled. "I'm not too concerned about that, to be honest. As long as she never lets go of her catch."  
"I won't if you don't." Her girlfriend continued kissing, embracing Reina from behind, until a loud moan turned every head in the room their way.  
"And this is a red Somen Men-Yoroi new to the museum." Reina laughed pulling the wearer along with her in their hasty exit of the room.

Once outside Kumiko gave her a light scolding.  
"Did you have to moan so loud?"  
"I'm sorry." Reina giggled. "You know the effect it has on me when you kiss me there. I can't help it."  
"I guess. I do like the masks we bought." She grinned blissfully.  
Reina shared her pleasure, taking her own mask out of the box to take another look at the craftsmanship.  
She had picked Kumiko's mask and her girlfriend had picked Reina's mask, obviously, there had been much hilarity about the choices.  
hey sat down under cover, waiting for the sudden rain to stop so they could go back to the house.  
"So are you ready to be president?" Kumiko smiled.  
"You sure are excited about this aren't you?" Reina looked at her evenly.  
"It means we get to spend a lot of time together building towards something. We'll get to know each other in new ways."  
"You're not afraid of what we might learn?" Reina smirked.  
"I think we'll manage." Her girlfriend said confidently, putting her hand on Reina's. Their fingers intertwined almost automatically.  
"In any case, if we are going to do this we'll have to apply for a bigger budget for the club. We have to put emphasis on our success.  
We're attracting more and better-skilled members so we need more and new instruments and didactic tools.  
The club is now becoming a banner for the school again  
and we have to cash in on that in order to make sure our members can continue to improve their performances under Taki-sensei's leadership."  
She felt Kumiko timidly rest her head on her shoulder while closing her eyes. " I bet you could become prime minister if you wanted to."  
Reina pulled her girlfriend closer with a smile. "Only if I still get to make music with you."  
Looking at the falling raindrops she suddenly got slightly nervous though.  
"Do... You want me to become a prime minister or something like that?"  
"No silly." Her girlfriend giggled in her embrace.  
"I know you want to become a composer or a conductor. You should be what you like.  
I'm just gushing because of all the ambitions you already have for the club."  
Kumiko sat up and watched her girlfriend with a curious expression.  
"Would you become a prime minister if I asked you too?"  
"M... maybe," Reina answered, breaking out in a sweat.  
Kumiko's eyes widened and she suddenly kissed her startled girlfriend.  
"You are so adorable." A beaming Kumiko said thinking back to the time when she hoped Reina could love her as much as she had Taki-sensei.  
"Thank you for loving me back Reina. Thank you for helping me become more intense." She smiled. "For being my friend and my lover."  
Reina smiled contentedly, her arm still around her girlfriends middle.  
"Why? There's no effort to it. Loving you is like breathing. It comes naturally." Reina kissed her back.  
They looked into each other's eyes, smiling warmly.  
"I'd do it for you too you know." Kumiko looked serious. "I mean, I don't think I should be a prime minister..." She said with a frown that made Reina giggle.  
"... But anything you want me to do..."  
"I know," Reina said confidently. "I know what you would do for me."  
Kumiko returned her knowing smile and as the last drops of rain fell they kissed again, and again...

"Aaah!" Kumiko sighed. "We were lucky to get in before it started again. We could have been drenched on our bikes."  
"We weren't," Reina commented.  
"Lucky!" Her girlfriend cheered, which won her a smile.  
"What do we do now though? It's still a while before dinnertime."  
"Want to dance?" Reina asked. The idea was enticing to the brunette.  
"We better go barefoot then so we don't slip."  
Reina sat and looked through the CD collection.  
"We can listen to anything we want, but we have to treat every disc like porcelain and put it back exactly as we found it.  
At least my cousin knows how to handle his music better then he arranges his furniture."  
Her girlfriend giggled.  
"Oh, this one is great. It's got all kinds of swing classics."  
Reina put the CD in the sound system while Kumiko took off her socks.  
"What are we eating by the way?"  
"That's still a secret." Kumiko teased.  
"You are very secretive this weekend. I think I'm going to have to punish you later on."  
"I look forward to it." Kumiko grinned while she took Reina's hand and danced along with her.  
"I love 'Take the A train'" The brunette sighed as the fast-paced song came to an end. "What's next?"  
"Dream a little dream," Reina said recognizing the melody.  
"Oh, we can do a slow dance, Good! Are you leading or I?"  
"You lead. I'll lead the next one if you want me too."  
"Okay."  
They danced all the way through the entire CD, ending with 'Summertime'.

"You are a very good dancer Kousaka-san." Kumiko bowed.  
"Thank you. So are you Oumae-san." Reina bowed in return.  
They let themselves fall into the sofa giggling.  
"I'm exhausted. Thank goodness dinner isn't too much work."  
"It isn't? " Reina raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll give you that. But my lips remain sealed furthermore." Her girlfriend teased coquettishly.  
"Maybe this will pry them open!" With a sudden movement, Kumiko' s girlfriend had her arms around her and her lips on hers.  
It didn't take her long to reach her objective and soon both girls had their tongues in foreign yet due to their own exploration completely charted territory.  
"I won! Now give up all your secrets to me." Reina triumphed.  
"That was so unfair." Her girlfriend mock-whined.  
"As if you minded." Reina gave her a slight push.  
"You gave in readily enough." She giggled.  
"Alright, i surrender. Tonight's dinner will be a delicious Sukiyaki."  
"And tonight's movie?"  
"Once upon a time in America."  
"Haven't we both seen that already?"  
"But neither of us would mind watching it again."  
"That's true."  
"Besides... It'll be convenient if we already know what will happen."  
Reina frowned.  
"I'm not allowed one little secret till dinner is served?" Her girlfriend played coy again.  
"Bah. Alright. Have it your way."

Kumiko enjoyed slicing up the vegetables in the kitchen while her girlfriend's beautiful trumpet solo smooched her ears.  
The rain had stopped and Reina enjoyed playing her trumpet on the bench they had shared last evening.  
She paused to smile at the ring on her finger at the same time Kumiko did before putting on her costume.  
A little later she was called from the living room.  
"Dinner is served!"  
Reina was stunned when she came inside.  
"Ap... Apron."  
"You like it?" Her girlfriend twirled around displaying her cute waitress outfit in all her glory.  
Reina slowly staggered forward with wide open eyes. She put her trumpet down on the table and slowly fondled the soft fabric.  
Then she lifted her girlfriend up and brought them both down, her hand under Kumiko's head.  
It was a good thing the brunette hadn't taken the meat out of the fridge yet.  
"You are the best girlfriend in the world!"  
Reina gushed after their passionate lovemaking.  
"Thank you." Kumiko giggled. "But you have to make my fantasy come true too. Don't be selfish."  
Reina looked blank for a few seconds.  
"My bathing suit?"  
Her girlfriend nodded.  
"I think we better put the vegetables back into the fridge. It'll be some time before we eat." She smiled while getting up and going to the bedroom to change.

"Remember. Don't call him crazy." The swimmer deadpanned while being fed a delicious piece of meat.  
"I won't. Not to his face anyway." The waitress replied while accepting a savory tasting of Tokyo Negi.  
They turned to each other... and burst into laughter.  
"We look ridiculous!" Reina roared.  
"No, we don't. We're sexy!" Her girlfriend convulsed while leaning into her.  
"It doesn't matter. I don't want to change. This is perfect. This entire weekend is perfect." The trumpeter stated contentedly.  
"Yeah." Kumiko smiled happily at her. "This has been fun. Our private weekend straight from a movie."  
"No, it's not. We've been watching movies. They never do that in movies."  
"They do sometimes."  
"Okay... I guess."  
Kumiko suddenly found herself wrapped in her girlfriend's arms.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's do something else they do in movies." Reina grinned.  
Kumiko kissed her eagerly and allowed her scantily clad girlfriend to gently push her down on the couch.

The next morning they awoke almost simultaneous and bursting with energy.  
They went to the kitchen to prepare themselves a lavish breakfast, which they enjoyed with their now naked bodies under cover of the sheets.  
"Our private morning straight from a movie?" Kumiko smiled.  
"Now it applies." Reina agreed while enjoying a still warm and buttered bun.  
"I'm a bit sad our weekend together is almost over." The euphonium player moaned. "We'll be so busy this year, it'll be hard to find time to relax together."  
Reina watched her.  
"True. It'll be busy. But we'll find time to be together like this again.  
Besides, it'll be fun working together too."  
"That's right." Her girlfriend said cheerfully.  
"What's left for today?"  
"We'll watch the second half of the movie?"  
"Hmhmm." Kumiko watched the black-haired wonder next to her butter another bun and take a careful sip of her fresh orange juice.  
She spaced out over Reina's beautiful shaped pale-skinned body and her silky hair being illuminated by the sunlight coming through the window.  
All that happened in the past two years had just been the story of their discovering what they are to each other.  
In a way, Kitauji had been where Kumiko had tried to hide from Reina and the feelings she had awakened in her when they lost the regional round of the competition  
(when did she start thinking they lost back then she now wondered).  
But it seems fate decided to bring them together here,  
or maybe more to the point their goals drove them together while that certainly wasn't their intention.  
And now they were closer, understood each other better and had intertwined their fates more closely than they ever might have expected.  
All because of that shared passion that initially scared her so much.  
They had become a gift and a blessing to each other.  
All that had happened these past two years was just the start of their wondrous journey together.  
As she woke up from her reverie she realized Reina was smiling at her.

"I'm just happy you chose Kitauji Isabella-chan." Her girlfriend spoke softly. "I don't worry about anything beyond that.  
Fate did what it needed to. We can do the rest by ourselves." She winked.  
She presented her girlfriend with a piece of chocolate between her teeth, which they shared during a long kiss.  
"But I still have one surprise for today.  
Reina got up and went to one of their bags, taking out a binder and a pen.  
"After breakfast and a shower, I thought we could keep ourselves busy with this."  
"It's a bunch of empty sheet music!" Kumiko uttered in surprise.  
"I think we are ready to try and become even more special together.  
I wanted to teach you a few things today." She looked deep into Kumiko's eyes. "And I wanted to ask you to take lessons from Taki-sensei with me.  
Just to see if you are interested. If it's something you'd enjoy. And if you do... I'd like us to try this together."  
"He swayed you, didn't he?" Kumiko smiled.  
"It's fun. But we still have a whole year to decide what we want to do after high school. And even then there are still a lot of possibilities.  
We could do anything even if we try this. But it is something I'd like to try... very much... with you."  
Kumiko returned the warm smile of her lover for several seconds.  
"I'll do it. If musical composition is something you think we should do together I want to try it too.  
Because playing your composition together that night was magical, and I would love it if we could spend the rest of our lives composing and playing our work together. "  
She felt Reina's hand hold her own firmly.  
"So I'm going to need that pen."  
"Oh? Here. What for?"  
"I want to give our first composition together a title."  
Kumiko put a sheet flat on top of the binder, writing:

And so... we started our own piece.


End file.
